Wait for Me
by KWsGladiator
Summary: Olivia is in for the surprise of her life when Fitz decides he needs to see her. Can she maintain both work and life once Fitz drops this bomb on her? (In no way shape or form is infringement intended. I'm just having a little fun with it. Scandal characters are property of Ms Rhimes)
1. It Starts

"_Daddy, I would like a chocolate cone with chocolate sprinkles and a cherry on the top please."_

_"Then that is what you shall get. I would give anything for my beautiful princess." _

_"I love you daddy and I always will. Promise me you won't go away like Natalie's daddy did."_

_"I love you too baby girl. I am not going anywhere without you I promise. I want you to sit down at this table and eat your ice cream. Your mother will be right back from the bathroom."_

_"But daddy I want to go with you."_

_"It's raining outside sweetie. I don't want you to catch cold. I'm only going to get the car. You can see me from this window. Just wait for me Olivia."_

_"Ok."_

She watched him walk to the brand new candy apple red car her daddy had just bought that morning. She saw him reach for the remote and press the button to unlock the car. Then everything went blank. The next thing she remembered was her mother screaming and the police and fire trucks were surrounding the parking lot. Olivia felt panic as she looked around but could not find her father. Where was he? She was so scared and she needed him but he was nowhere to be found.

"He promised he wouldn't leave me"

"Who promised they wouldn't leave you Liv?"

Olivia wiped her eyes before turning around to meet Abby standing in the doorway to her office. "Nothing… No one…. It's nothing." Liv tried her hardest to compose herself and get back to today's grueling task at the OPA. "Where are we on the search for Senator Jeffries alibi?" Senator Jeffries had to have been by far the most repulsive perverted senator in all of Washington, but, he came to Olivia for help and well, this is what paid the bills.

"Liv we have two women who can vouch for Senator Jeffries' whereabouts the night his wife was murdered. The chauvinistic pig was putting in extra hours campaigning two 18 yr. olds for their undivided support in his campaign." Olivia grimaced at the thought of Sen. Jeffries' in bed with any woman. The thought of him taking advantage of two unsuspecting young ladies that hadn't even voted in their first presidential election made her sick to her stomach. Liv tried to hold herself together and gave Abby a nod of approval.

Liv had been having trouble focusing on many tasks at work since her last conversation with Fitz. Everyone knew something was wrong, everyone even knew the person behind it, but no one dared call Liv on it. When she was ready to talk, if she was ready to talk she would. Liv was searching for any reason at all to flee the office but she was unable to find one. Knowing that she had been under a lot of stress lately, her team had picked up a lot of slack without any prompting or questioning. Her team… Liv scoffed at those words. They were her family. They were the only family she had, and would most likely be the only family she would ever have.

Liv had to face the fact that she wasn't getting any younger and soon she would no longer have the option of bearing a child of her own. She loved and cared for each one of her _family members _differently but she loved them all the same. She had saved their lives and had taken them under her wing. They were like her children. Broken and fragile when she found them, she raised their spirits, fed their souls, and clothed their innermost insecurities until they were standing before her the strong adults ready to venture out into the world on their own. Her oldest Stephen was now married and although things weren't going well with Georgia, Liv knew that given time Stephen would make things right in his marriage.

_Marriage. _That word ripped through her like a twister approaching a lonely shack it knew didn't have a chance of survival. Liv felt her heartbeat quicken with thoughts of Edison. _"I don't care who you've loved or what you've done. I'm in love with you, and I'd very much like it if you would be my wife." _Edison did love Olivia that much she knew was true. She could even say that Edison was in love with her. There was a small town outside of Ocean City Maryland that Edison was always talking about. _"It's a place called Willards. It's not very big but there is a lot of land to be bought. We could buy acres and acres of land Liv. We could build a home, raise our children, and grow old there. That is if you would have me." _ Liv could have that, she would probably even be happy. At least she could pretend to be. She knew very well that there was only one man that she could ever be genuinely happy with for the rest of her life. Fitz.

The very thought of him set her body on fire. But there was fear there. Liv knew that she was in love with Fitz and he with her, but everything changed when he said those four words_. "Wait for me Olivia."_ Fitz didn't know how much horror and panic those seemingly harmless words brought. It was like having a knife twisted by the only safe person in your life. He of course had no way of knowing that because she never opened up to Fitz about certain things in her life. Her father was one of them. Nonetheless, When Liv raised her head to meet Fitz's loving stare, all she could feel was the horror of being abandoned again. That is all those words had ever meant to her since… since that day her father went away. "I…I'll think about it" was the only response Liv could deliver at that time.

Everyday Liv would run to the bay window in the front of their home like she always did when it was almost time for daddy to come home. She waited for her father for a very long time. Unable to take the pain of her daughter being disappointed night after night that her father hadn't returned Liv's mother finally decided to set her down and have a talk_. _

_"Baby girl, I know that you may be too young to understand this but there is something I need to tell you. Daddy had to go away to be a police officer for the angels. Daddy will not be coming back."_

"_Why mama would daddy leave me and not say goodbye? Why would he promise me that he would never leave me mama? Why? Why would he say those things and just go away and never come back?"_

Completely heartbroken at the sight of her daughter processing what she was telling her, Liv's mother responded the only way she knew how._ "Because my love, God said that it was time for him to go be with him. I know that we did not get to have a proper goodbye like we did when granny passed, but things were different with daddy" _God had done this to her, God had taken her daddy away from her, and it would be a very long time before she could forgive him for it.

"Enough!" Liv shouted out loud. She needed a distraction and she needed one now. Olivia Pope was never one to feel sorry for herself. She was never one to allow things to bother her for too long. She learned that lesson the hard way. Just then her phone rang.

Liv ran to her desk and looked at the name that appeared on her cell. SDF is how he stored his number in her phone, his personal cell phone number. Liv couldn't help but smile a wicked smile when remembering what SDF meant and how it came to be. _Sweet Daddy Fitz_. It was a name that made Fitz cringe. He thought it made the relationship seem cheap as if she were calling him her sugar daddy. She still had no idea what made him enter his name in her phone the way he did.

"What?" Liv answered the phone pretending she hadn't noticed the name that appeared on her screen.

"Hi" There it was the one word that always brought her to her knees. The one word that could greedily deprive her lungs of every bit of oxygen they so desperately clung to.

Shaken yet trying to maintain composure Liv responded "Hi".

"Liv, I need to see you."

"Fitz I can't come to the White House and you know why. It's far too dangerous I would never want to jeopardize your presidency."

"Is that why you won't say that you'll wait for me? Because of my presidency, or was it because Mellie is too much of a match for you."

Feeling the knife of Fitz's words tear through her Liv flatly replied

"What do you want Mr. President?"

"Liv Please if you don't love me, I will let you go. If you don't want to wait for me I will understand, but you need to tell me so face to face."

Liv's head was telling her no. There were a million reasons as to why Liv should have said no. There were so many dangers in them being together. What would happen to his political career? To her career if word of their relationship had ever gotten out. She knew she shouldn't, but she also knew that in the end her heart always won. Liv's head was screaming for her to just hang up but her heart wouldn't allow it. She could no longer deny it. She needed Fitz in her life and the way his voice sounded on the phone, that quiet raspy whisper, she could tell that he needed her too.

"Tell me where and I'll be there"

"Your apartment in an hour. Or, I could come to your job if you'd prefer."

"One hour, my apartment."

If one hour was all the time that Liv would have to prepare then she'd better get moving. Liv hung up the phone and couldn't help but notice that a smile was starting to form at the corners of her mouth. Neither could Huck. "Huck, I'm on my way out. Tell Harrison and Stephen that if there are any problems they will have to handle things themselves. I'm taking the rest of the night off to deal with….. some things."

"Liv, be careful. I want you to remain safe." _Safe? _ Did Huck not realize that Liv never felt safer than when she was lying in the arms of the man she loves. Lying in the arms of her Fitz... _Her Fitz._ Liv simply nodded and forged a slight smile in attempts to ease Huck's worrisome mind. The she entered the elevator and she was gone.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. This is my first FF and I welcome all comments and constructive criticism. I am working on the next chapter which should be up shortly. **_


	2. This is MY Office

_"Dad, are you finished working yet? We're going to miss the game!"_

_"I'll be out in a second. I'm just finishing up a few things and we will be on our way."_

Seconds turned into minutes which turned into hours. _Some way to spend a birthday _Fitz thought to himself. He should have known better than to trust anything that came out of his father's mouth. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II was never one to keep his word to anyone that wasn't 5 ft. 4, female, and could kill an army with the way she looked in a skimpy dress and stilettos alone. _I am NEVER going to be like him when I grow up. _That was a promise Fitz had made to himself a very long time ago and he fought hard to make sure he didn't.

"Sir, did you hear what I said?" Cyrus was going on a rant over Senator Jeffries and the scandal surrounding the murder of his wife. "That bastard should rot in hell for what he did to his poor wife and I hope and pray that once he is convicted the courts will give me the honor of flipping the switch." Fitz was too busy trying to figure out how to get out of the white house undetected. Mellie had been particularly moody as of late always nagging him about how much he drank and how she didn't want it around baby Teddy.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a pain in my ass I wouldn't drink as much"

"Excuse me sir? Did I say something to offend you?"

Cyrus' response made Fitz realize that he had actually said that last sentence out loud. "No Cy, I'm sorry. I just drifted off into the trenches of my mind that I like to call Mellie of the Abyss." Cyrus had to giggle at the thought that Fitz loathed Mellie so much that he actually named memories of her the Abyss. On a good day Cyrus could tolerate her but that is about as much of a kind natured description he would ever give about Mellie. Liv on the other hand, she was smart… hell brilliant. In the 2 short years that she mentored under him after graduating college, Cyrus believed he learned more from her than she from him. Olivia was the perfect match for Fitz. If only he weren't leader of the free world. If only Mellie would just get hit by a bus or suffer some sort of misfortune that would render her completely unable to make everyone else's life a living nightmare.

Cyrus knew that Fitz had spoken to Olivia at some point today. He always knew. There was an enjoyable air that blew in whenever Fitz spoke to Liv. Well at least when they were not fighting.

"Mr. President." Lauren popped her head in the door to the Oval Office. "Mrs. Grant is here to see you sir." Fitz spent so much time trying to figure out what good could come to him personally with the title of President of the United States. Now he knew. He had walls around him that blocked everyone out. If anyone wanted to speak with him, they either had to have an appointment or be allowed in after Lauren announced their presence. That included Mellie. Lauren had become a viable asset in helping prepare for the Tsunami that was his wife.

"Good grief Fitzgerald you reek of booze. Cleanup will you? You are the leader of this country and here you are in the Oval Office looking and smelling like a homeless wino living out of a box on the corner. Fitz wanted a way to get out of the White House so he could spend time with Olivia and Mellie had just given it to him. A fight would be the perfect reason for him to storm off and be away from Mellie for hours, hell maybe even for the rest of the night.

"Mellie, you are right, I am the ruler of the FREE WORLD. Let me say it again and maybe a little slower so you can understand where I am going with this. I. Am. The. Ruler. Of. The. Free. World. That means that I am FREE to do what I please in my spare time as long as it does not jeopardize the safety of this great nation. I am not drunk, I am nowhere near drunk. I haven't taken more than one sip out of my first glass of scotch and if you don't like it than kindly remove yourself from MY office. The rage in Fitz's eyes told Mellie that it was time to leave. She glanced at Cyrus who couldn't hide the great smile of pleasure that caressed his lips at the sound of Fitz FINALLY putting Mellie in her place. Well, far be it from Mellie to leave without having the last word.

"I know you may miss Olivia and all of the little games the two of you perversely played while laughing behind my back, but really it is time for you to grow up Fitz. I am here, she is not, and there is nothing you can say or do about that if you want to remain president so deal with it."

"Mellie, you may want to remove yourself from my presence now before I…. You know what, forget it, I'm leaving. Lauren! Tell Tom and Jason we are on the move!"

"Jason? You always take Tom and Hal! Why all of a sudden are you taking Jason instead?"

"Because this is my office, I choose who I go with and who protects my life. Let me guess, you're sad that Hal won't be going with me to report all of my actions whilst I am away? Well guess what, Hal is no longer on POTUS detail, and Jason hates your guts so you deal with that. I'll be back later." With that Fitz was gone.

Once he entered into the car that awaited him Fitz fell back against the cold leather cushions and breathed a deep sigh of relief. It would all be over soon. Soon enough he would be in the arms of the woman he loves. The only woman he will ever love. The only woman he has ever loved. First he had to make a quick stop to pick up dinner, flowers, wine, and a very special present.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. As always, I welcome all comments and constructive criticism. I am working on the next chapter which should be up shortly. **_


	3. Time to Relax

Liv finally returned home and headed down the hallway immediately to her bedroom. She slipped out of her work attire, reached for her bathrobe and made her way towards her bathroom. It had been a long day and she needed to freshen up before Fitz arrived. She sat on the edge of her Capella styled Jacuzzi tub and turned it on. Feeling the warmth of the water hit her skin was soothing and soon she had tied up her hair, slipped out of her robe and into the tub. Once inside Liv turned on the jets let out a deep breath as she allowed the massaging action and the warmth of the water to take her away. She didn't need to worry about Fitz, he had a key. He had always had a key from the moment he decided that this was the condo he wanted her to live in.

"It's in the center of D.C. in the best neighborhood, and, you are only 30 minutes away from the White House. 30 minutes from me."

"Fitz, there is no way I can afford this condo. Not now."

"Who said anything about you affording it? It's yours, paid for in full. Here is the deed, and tomorrow there is a team coming by for you to pick the furniture you want to go with it. There is only one room that I have decorated for you, and there is a housewarming gift over there in the corner. Merry Christmas, I love you my Sweet Baby."

Liv sank into the tub as she thought of the room Fitz had decorated for her.

"This is your bedroom, our bedroom." It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen in her life. The dresser and chest were the most beautiful work of craftsmanship Liv had ever witnessed in her life. "These Dressers have been handcrafted just for you. The carvings have been made from Olive trees in Sicily. The bed I had special made for you. I specifically chose this shade of Olive because it signifies strength, beauty, sensuality, wisdom, and grace." Liv was amazed by the sight that lay before her. The curtains were a shade of crème that Fitz described as something that could only be imported from the finest drapery in Italy. The velvety feel and heaviness of the curtains made Liv gasp in awe of how well constructed they were. These were no cheap drapes. "Fitz... I…." Fitz placed his finger on her lips motioning for her to not say a word. He turned her around so that she was facing the bed. I had this comforter made especially for you. Liv walked towards the bed to take a closer look. To the naked eye, it just seemed like a white comforter with a black border set a few inches from the edges. Up close, you could see words. They were letters; letters that Fitz had written to Liv and Liv to Fitz were hand stitched onto her comforter. Their names were not on the blanket so no matter who came into the home; it was something that would remain special to just the two of them. In their room, on their bed.

Liv sank deeper into the tub as she thought of the lovemaking she and Fitz shared that night. It was almost as if she could feel his hands on her flesh as she recalled how he turned her to him and lowered his mouth to hers. "I love you" the words left his mouth and left the most pleasurable of tickles on her lips. Liv smiled as his mouth came crashing down on hers hungrily, his tongue invading every corner of her mouth. It was a full blown war of emotion and all Liv could do was fight back invading his mouth with her tongue. Dancing around his own in that special way that made him groan from the depths of his soul. She could almost feel his hand on her breasts as he removed her bra. She could almost feel Fitz's hands caressing her thighs as she removed her slacks and then her panties taking in the sight of her standing, naked, exposed before him. Liv's legs parted as she thought she could almost feel Fitz's hand slide between her thighs in search of her pleasure zone.

She could feel him find the tight swollen button that yearned for him. In that second she knew she wasn't reliving anything. Fitz was here and this was really happening. Liv threw her head back and whispered "Fitz, join me" Fitz wasted no time freeing himself of his clothing and joining Liv in the Jacuzzi tub he had custom made for two. Fitz sat and pulled Liv against him and began planting soft kisses on the nape of her neck. With each kiss, Liv could feel Fitz's member growing harder and fuller. She gasped at the feel of him rock hard against her back. Fitz grabbed for her body wash and lathered some on her loofa. He started with her shoulders, working in small sensual circles. _God she is so beautiful_ he thought to himself as he worked his around to her neck and down her throat. Liv threw her head back against Fitz allowing him full access to her throat. He traveled further to her breasts giving each nipple a tug and grew even harder still at the sight of how tight they became just by him touching them. Fitz moved lower washing her abdomen and navel and began placing tiny love bite on her neck as he ventured even further.

Liv gasped as Fitz's hands had found their way between her thighs… Found their way, without the loofa. Fitz spread Liv's legs and parted the lips between her thighs. Fitz groaned in approval at the sight of Liv's clearly aroused love button awaiting, yearning for his touch. He pressed against it ever so gently and smiled at the reaction Liv gave. He placed one arm around her waist and began to massage her nipples ever so gently while the other hand slid up and down teasing her swollen aching clit. Liv arched her back and began to thrust against Fitz's hand in attempts quicken his pace but he would not give in. "Not yet" He whispered into her ear and the tone of his voice drove her insane. "We've got all night and I am going to make this a night you will never forget." Fitz allowed his tongue to follow the trail of water from her ear to her shoulder. "I'll be right back"

_What?! Where the hell was he going? _He couldn't just walk out on her after getting her this aroused! Liv groaned a disappointed groan only to be met with "This is not the end. Not by a long shot" Liv tried to catch her breath and had just barely done so when Fitz came back a few minutes later and scooped her up out of the tub and into his arms. _Those arms. Those strong muscular arms._ The arms that could bring comfort, pleasure, and beyond the heights of ecstasy were now holding her tightly. Working their way back to her bedroom. Liv pulled Fitz's head to hers and began to suck on his lower lip. She knew that drove him wild especially when she added that little nibble at the end. Fitz miraculously found his way into the bedroom since Liv hadn't been any help in allowing him to see where he was going. He laid Liv on the bed naked, wet and fully exposed for his enjoyment. Liv had a moment to take in her surroundings. The bed was covered in rose petals, and candles were lit everywhere. On her nightstand there was a tray that had never been there before. It was full of different oils and other forms of erotic enjoyment.

"Turn over" Fitz demanded. Without hesitation Liv rolled over onto her stomach closing her eyes and lay there in wait for whatever Fitz had in store for her. "I know that your job is very demanding at times and I know you rarely get a moment to yourself." Fitz poured the oil into his hands making sure to warm it before coming in contact with Liv's skin. "That is why my sweet baby, I am going to take care of you tonight. No questions. Everything is handled so just enjoy our time together." Liv relaxed as Fitz's hands came into contact with her soft creamy skin. She let out a throaty groan in approval of the way Fitz was massaging her back. He worked his way up around her entire body from temple to toe, and Liv felt her thighs become drenched with her essence. Fitz spread her thighs and inserted two fingers inside of her already throbbing womanhood. "I've massaged every part of you, but I saved the tensest of spots for last." There was something about Fitz's words, possibly the longing in his voice that made her entire body erupt. Fitz slowly worked his fingers in and out of Liv making sure to hit that ever climaxing spot until he had her thrashing against his hand. He decided to kick it up a notch. Adding a third finger inside of Liv, Fitz began massaging Liv's clit with his thumb. "Fitz, please I need you" Liv begged and was relieved when Fitz retracted his hand and turned her over. However, instead of giving Olivia what she wanted, he decided to give her what he needed. A chance to enjoy having every part of her body explored. Fitz spread Liv's legs and admired her satiny pink clit. "Hmmmm" Fitz moaned as he lowered his head and drew it in his mouth. Liv's hands found their way into Fitz's hair and she began pulling at him as her hips were thrusting about to meet the thrashing lashes of his tongue. Slightly irritated, Fitz reached for something off of the nightstand. "You've been a very impatient girl today, so I think it's time that I gave you a lesson in manners."

Fitz grabbed one wrist and tied it up then the other. When Fitz had seen this bed restraint earlier he thought it to be the most clever idea ever. Given that there was no way to restrain Liv given her headboard was one solid cushion, he found restraints that spanned under the bed denying her the opportunity to move more than an inch in any direction. Of course he had Jason purchase it which could have been embarrassing in itself, but he's seen the way his guys looked at Liv. Hell, even his father had a thing for her on the trail but she always shut him down with excuse after excuse and then finally a flat out rejection. Of all the men in this world that wanted the gift of the time, attention, heart, and body of Olivia Pope (and there were many), she had given to one man and one man only. Him. He was hers, and she was his. That thought made his member grow ever harder and fuller still. Liv laying there completely bonded and vulnerable was a sight for Fitz. Not only physically but emotionally too. He worked his way back up to Liv and placed the sweetest softest kiss just beneath her ear.

"Now we can have some fun."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. As always, I welcome all comments and constructive criticism. I am working on the next chapter which should be up shortly. **_


	4. Realization is Golden

"Fitz" the emotions that were racing through Liv's core suppressed all thought. He had never been like this before and Liv couldn't find the words to express her feelings. Bondage has never been a thing that she would have thought Fitz to be into and it both scared and excited her.

"You aren't going anywhere Ms. Pope. I promise you this. Tonight in this place, with this president, It. Will. Be. Different. You run from any sort of pleasure your life could ever afford you but tonight, you will enjoy life. Tonight you will enjoy this. Tonight my love, you will enjoy us."

Fitz reached over and grabbed something off of the nightstand. It was a rose. "Mr. President…" Liv exhaled in a voice that showed Fitz just how much she was enjoying the moment. "I'm glad to hear that I am no longer a gym teacher" he growled in response to the way Liv said those two words. Mr.…President. She was the first person that called him that the night he had won the election. They were in a room full of people and as soon all of the polls had reported and Governor Reston had conceded, Liv proposed the first toast.

"_Cheers to our Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. The newest president elect of this great nation." _ She turned so that only Fitz could see her expression when she said_ "I think I can safely speak for all of us here when I say we are VERY lucky to have you in our lives." _ Fitz knew that she was speaking directly from her heart to his, but with a room full of people, they had to choose their words wisely. It was the first time she made him realize exactly how she felt. She didn't just love him. She was in love with him.

It was also the night that he and Liv had made love on the campaign desk just beyond the lobby of the Westmont Hotel. Since Mellie decided that she was going to use the children as a cover to spend election night at their Santa Barbara estate, Liv and Fitz decided to celebrate in his room, her room, and the private pool area that he had closed off just for them.

Remembering that moment made not only Fitz's heart but his member swell to the point he thought he would explode. "A rose for my rose." He took the rose and traced the soft contours of Liv's lips. She let out a sensual purr which told him that she welcomed the touch. Fitz traced a path down her neck and to her breasts where he allowed the rose to caress each nipple until they were taught and sharp. Enjoying the way that Liv was arching her back welcoming the rose's touch, he moved lower and allowed the petals to dance lovingly around her navel. This attention was almost more than Liv could stand.

"F...F…Fitz, I need you now. Fill me, free me, make love to me." Fitz rose to Liv and placed himself between her thighs. He wanted her to enjoy this ride. The love that they would make tonight would shatter all definitions one could possibly have on what love truly was. This was never just some fling. This was something more than that. In spite of what outsiders may think, this was something only they would ever truly understand. Fitz released Liv from her restraints where she passionately intertwined her hands into Fitz's hair and pulled him to her. She wrapped her legs around him as tightly as her tiny frame would allow. Her grip was strong enough where Fitz had momentarily lost all function of his lungs from the clenching. Feeling the warm moisture still seeping from Liv's womanhood, Fitz decided to give her what she wanted, what she needed, what they needed. He entered into her slowly at first and it shocked him a little when Liv drew in a sharp breath. Neither of them could remember a time where Fitz had filled her so fully, so deeply. Her walls gripped him like vices and he moaned at the warmth that was encompassed his growing member. It was as if God made her body only for him. He knew that God had made his heart solely for her and that is what he planned to show her. He would show her that she was God's gift to him, and he would thank God for that every day for the rest of his life.

"I love you Olivia Pope with all of my heart, all of my soul, and all of my might. Always and forever." The sound of Fitz's voice filled her senses and threw her screaming his name over a climax cliff and into another dimension. Fitz felt her inner walls tighten their grip around him even harder and he knew that she had gotten the release he craved. He began thrusting faster and deeper and Liv matched each thrust with all of the strength she had left in her body. This was no ordinary love making; it was the joining of the souls, a coupling of the minds, a union that would never be the same again. With that thought Fitz exploded into an orgasm all of his own and they both collapsed onto the bed entangled in one another.

They spent that entire night making love, expressing their feelings for one another, and drinking the wine Fitz had brought earlier for them to share. This was good; this was a new step in their relationship. Fitz was right when he said in this time, in this place, with this president It. Will. Be. Different. And different it definitely was.

"Fitz it's getting late, you should probably get back before the press corps arrives."

"I'm not going anywhere Liv. I am here. With you. My world is you, the rest can wait. Besides, the press corps has been there all night. I wanted to spend time with you before you saw what the nation has been reeling from all night. First I have a present for you." Fitz reached over onto the tray of goodies he placed on Liv's nightstand the evening before and picked up two boxes and a piece of string. One box was long and the other was very small and in the shape of a heart.

"Olivia Pope, I love you, I am in love with you, you are the love of my life. That will never change." He tied the string around Liv's ring finger and said, I will never forsake or abandon you ever. This string serves as a reminder of that." He held up the tiny box and gave her an even smaller key. "I'm giving you the key to my heart, and you have the choice on whether or not you want to open it." Liv looked at Fitz and slowly placed the key inside of the heart shaped box and opened it. Inside there was a huge diamond encrusted princess cut engagement ring. Fitz pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on the end of the string that remained dangling from Olivia's hand. "You see this rose Liv?" Fitz pulled out an artificial velvet rose and placed it in Liv's hand.

"I make this vow right here and now to love you even after this rose dies."

"But Fitz, fake roses don't die."

"Exactly. Just say you will marry me Olivia"

"Yes Fitz, Yes! A thousand times yes! I will marry you." Liv kissed Fitz with a passion that he had never seen escape her before. He kissed her back with just as much passion hoping that she would just live in this moment. But that was too good to last.

"Your wife?" Liv said as she finally began to come to her senses." What exactly are we supposed to do about Tsuna-Mellie?"

Fitz chuckled at the clever name Liv had come up with for Mellie's fits. Especially because it was the exact same thing that he described her demeanor as being when she was upset over not getting her way.

"Tsuna-Mellie as you so appropriately have named her has been taken care of."

He kissed her on the nose and reached for her television remote. The headline flashing across the news was way more than Liv could process at the moment.

What the hell had she just read?

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. As always, I welcome all comments and constructive criticism. I am working on the next chapter which should be up shortly. **_


	5. Choices

Liv heard a familiar voice escape the TV speakers; she stared in disbelief when she realized that it was James. _"In today's news, President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III makes history as being the first president to divorce his wife and also win a second term in office during the same week. The divorce came following a national news conference that was called by the former first lady Melanie "Mellie" Grant stating that she had been unfaithful in her marriage over the past 20 years."_ Liv sat mouth agape as she was trying to process what she was hearing. James continued._ "Mellie's infidelity sparked curiosity as to whether the first children were in fact the president's. DNA tests confirmed that none of the three children were a genetic match to the president of the United States. President Grant will be leaving for Camp David this afternoon to gather himself for what will come next. He is scheduled to be taking the next two weeks to meet with D.C.'s top fixer Olivia Pope and her team so they can help him sort his way through this crisis. I couldn't imagine finding information such as this out at any time, but to the president, it must be extremely difficult to process at this moment. President Grant issued a statement that even though he and the first lady have divorced, he will stand by the children in spite of this heartbreaking revelation."_

Olivia jumped up out of bed shocked, stunned in disbelief of the words she just heard come out of James' mouth.

"Fitz"

"It's ok Liv. I've always known that they were not my children, and I have always stood by Mellie as part of the ruse we were forced to portray for political gain. Mellie and I could no longer tolerate being in the presence of one another, and since the last blowout we had, we decided that it was time to end things once and for all. She had a choice. To either come out about the children, or to admit to being in cahoots with Verna about attempting to assassinate me."

"She…She... What?" Liv had to sit down her head was feeling so heavy. Mellie was in on the plan to assassinate Fitz as well? She sat there in that waiting room of the hospital when Fitz was shot and she played the doting wife act to perfection. She cried and blamed herself, Liv and Cyrus for forcing Fitz into the White House when they knew that isn't what they wanted. Yet she was one of the people behind it?!

"Yes Liv. Verna confessed everything to me when she confessed about Defiance. She didn't know that I have known all along. She didn't know that you and I actually got to Defiance in time to correct the machines before voting started. She didn't know that you had already opened up to me about the whole ordeal a week before the election. None of them had any clue that I had won this election legitimately. At least until that day. The day she passed." Fitz was leaving Verna's hospital room and as the door was closing behind him, he heard the alarms go off on her machines. David Rosen was standing in the doorway, watching as Fitz and the doctors ran to Verna's bedside. Verna was gone that quickly, but not before Fitz could clear her conscience about what she thought she had done. He had forgiven her for agreeing to go along with the plan and that was all she needed in life before she was able to let go and slip away into an eternal rest.

"So what happens next? To you, to us?"

"Well, Cyrus has it set up so that a "source" who of course shall remain nameless that is very close to the Olivia Pope camp will leak to James that during the two weeks at Camp David we became very close and I seem to be very smitten by you. That you have stepped up and been everything that I have needed during this difficult time in my life and it seems like there is a potential romance that could hopefully lead to America having a new First Lady at some point during this presidency." Abby is our primary "nameless" source and Harrison will be our secondary media hog source.

"I'm guessing that Cyrus has been to my office?"

"He's actually waiting there now with your team. So we have exactly 2 hours before Tom has to sneak you and I into your office so we can all head back to the White House and enter Marine 1 together from there."

"I may have to take a separate car. As much fun as we could possibly have in your stretch, we do have appearances to uphold. It also has to appear that we did not show up at my office together but instead you came seeking my help. I still can't believe this is happening! You are divorced? You are really truly genuinely divorced?"

Instead of answering the question, Fitz handed Liv the long box that she had never opened earlier.

"Open it" Liv removed the lid to reveal a set of papers. She lifted the papers and opened them.

_It is hereby ordered that on this 17__th__ day of January, 2013 that the divorce between Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and Melanie Victoria Grant shall be granted. _

"There's more." Liv opened looked into the box which held a platinum necklace that had a forever pendant with three square cut diamonds dangling from it. Alongside of it was a 5 carat tennis bracelet.

"Fitz it's beautiful! Thank you."

"Nothing but the best for my future first lady."

"Fitz, we do have another two hours. Do you want to come back to bed?"

"Are you sure that will be enough time"

Liv and Fitz headed back into the bedroom but bypassed the bed and headed for the shower.

"Mr. President, I don't think there is anything wrong with getting clean while we are getting dirty." Liv said with the sexiest of grins on her face.

"You Madame First Lady have only seen a glimpse of just how dirty I can be." Fitz scooped Liv up and they headed for the shower.

"You know we should get clean and save the dirty for tonight. Besides, it's a good thing that someone in your life will make you ache for the things that you really want in life."

Liv had a pretty decent idea of just how much he was aching for her right this very moment. "Besides, I do still have to press my hair."

"Leave it curly, just for today. You have no idea just how much those beautiful curls of yours turn me on."

"I think I could pretty much guess."

"Oh and Liv, wear a dress. I hear it's going to be hot today."

"Hmmm."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. As always, I welcome all comments and constructive criticism. I am working on the next chapter which should be up shortly. **_


	6. It's Real

_Could the ride to the office take any longer_? Liv thought to herself as she was sitting in the limo across from Fitz. He chose a white button down shirt and a pair of Khakis that accented every part of his manhood perfectly. Liv caught herself staring at Fitz's pants hungrily and hoped that he hadn't noticed. She knew that if she didn't conceal the look she knew she was harboring, this moment could heat up very quickly.

"I see you decided to go along with my suggestion and wear a dress today." Liv's dress wasn't one that she would normally wear to the office when working with any ordinary client. It was a rose colored Miu Miu open back Cady dress that she wore with her off white pumps. To the untrained eye, this $2,200 dress could easily be mistaken for a tennis set. Liv decided to tone it down a little bit by bringing a crème midriff sweater as a cover up, but not before she made sure Fitz saw the dress she had picked out just for him. Fitz liked it way more than she thought he would. From the moment she came out of the room Fitz had been undressing her with his eyes. He had even made a few unsuccessful attempts to remove the dress physically. "There is something about the way you look that dress that drives me insane. Are you sure we can't be a little late to the office?" As tempting as it sounded, Liv knew that since they had spent the past 17 hrs. completely isolated form the world, they needed to tend to business. However tonight, let the games begin.

"Fitz, we have to be adults about this. As much as I would love to spend the next two weeks alone with you at Camp David, we must keep up with appearances. Besides, it's not like we won't be able to retreat into our cabin together every night." That thought drove Fitz wild and he changed seats and positioned himself next to Olivia. "You promised me that you would be a good boy on the ride to my office"

"I know I promised and I'm a man of my word. So I will behave, for now. " Fitz brought his lips just over Liv's and when they were barely touching whispered "I love you" His breath caressed her lips and his words caressed her heart in a way she hoped would never end.

Fitz brushed his lips against Liv's and breathed in the sweet mixture of her perfume and lip gloss. She smelled of Japanese Cherry Blossom with a hint of vanilla. He couldn't get enough of her fragrance and pulled her closer. Liv went willingly resting her head on his chest. As Liv's fragrance filled his nostrils, he held her as close and their bodies would allow. Fitz found himself drifting away to a world all of his own. He envisioned a place where he didn't feel as if he was being forced to spend his days serving a sentence in the crown jewel of the prison system. A world without boundaries, a world with people who are more concerned about his happiness than his political gain. He imagined a world where he could do as he pleased without interference. That is what he had always wanted and it was finally here. This was his moment, their moment and he'd be damned if anyone would succeed in taking it away.

It was almost as if Liv could read his thoughts. She let out a deep breath and allowed her body to just relax and mesh into his. They closed their eyes and drifted away into a peaceful vision. Liv didn't care about anything but the loving warmth that held her tightly. For the first time in a very long time she felt safe. She didn't care that soon she would have to share Fitz with the others; she didn't care that she would be soon thrown into the limelight as possibly being the next first lady. She didn't even care that her phone was ringing. She left the world of chaos and panic, and allowed herself to live in the moment.

"Where the hell are they?!" Cyrus was impatiently pacing around Liv's office growing more and more tense as each moment passed and they had not yet arrived.

"I'm sure Liv is on her way. She knows how important this is and she will be here soon. Maybe there is traffic on the Beltway." There weren't many people in this world that intimidated Abby Whalen and she refused to allow Cyrus Beene to be one of them. "Quinn, would you mind grabbing us some coffee? Harrison and I will keep trying to get in touch with Liv. Don't worry Mr. Beene…"

"Cyrus, please call me Cyrus. After all, we are raising two teenagers together." Abby tried to keep the amusement off of her face when Cyrus referred to Liv and the President as being teenagers. He was right though. Liv had been acting like a 16 yr. old in love. Her moods always reflected what was going on between her and Fitz and according to Cyrus, the White House staff could probably say the same thing. That is at least those of them that knew.

"Ok then Cyrus, you need to remain calm. I will not have Liv upset with me because you've had a heart attack. Let us do what we do. We've got this and I'm sure Liv will be here soon." Abby headed to her desk to call Liv one more time when she heard Cyrus yelling.

"Tom, where the hell have you been? We have been going sick with worry that something had gone wrong. Why is it that none of you can answer your damned phones? And where are Romeo and Juliet?"

"Sir, you know we have to do a sweep of the office before the president is allowed to come up. We were stuck behind a multi-car pileup, which apparently had a fatality. Everything is fine and we are here. If you don't want to end up popping that vessel that enhances your dashing good looks, I'd suggest that you calm down. There is no time limit here, and for all everyone knows, President Grant was on his way to speak with Ms. Pope now. No one has seen him and no one knows she is with him. Now, if you don't mind, I need to bring them in and clean up before we leave. I have spent the past 19 hrs. guarding your love struck teens and I need to prepare for the trip to Camp David." Tom then excused himself and headed off towards the restrooms.

Cyrus relaxed when he heard Tom refer to the new first couple in the same way he had just described them moments ago. In a way he felt bad for Tom. The man had a job to do, and a lot of that was helping Fitz sneak in and out of the house so he could spend time with Liv. Tom was the lookout. Tom has proven himself to be loyal to both Fitz and the country during this time. Unlike Hal who reported everything Fitz did back to Mellie. One would have to stop and think exactly what Hal was getting out of the situation that would prompt him to be so loyal to Mellie. It did seem as if he and Mellie had gotten extremely close in the days since Liv began frequenting the White House again. Hal was switched to FLOTUS detail after the report he gave from the hospital. He now spent his days following Mellie around and keeping her safe. Mellie couldn't be too happy about the fact that her inside channel into the world of Olitz had been errantly disconnected. However if she was, she never let on about it.

"Ok people I'm sorry. Fitz and I were a little….. held up this morning but we are ready to go all cylinders." The team looked up to see Liv and Fitz standing in the doorway. The team rose to greet them but Fitz motioned for them to remain seated. All five of them including Cyrus took in Liv's appearance. They were in awe and the beauty that stood before them in the doorway. She was breathtaking which was nothing new, but witnessing Liv in her office in this particular type of dress was a first for all of them. They also couldn't help but notice that she was glowing. She wore a grin that that quickly turned into a full blown smile the minute that Fitz placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Yes, we were uh, in the midst of negotiations when we realized that we had better get going. Which for me was extremely hard." Fitz stood behind Liv and lifted her hand to expose the engagement ring he had given her earlier which made Liv's face blush a very noticeable shade of rose. "Ladies and gentlemen, you are now looking at the future first lady of this great nation." Fitz looked up at Cyrus and was surprised to be met with a very approving nod. Encouraged by Cyrus' approving gaze and the approving smiles of Liv's team, Fitz turned Liv around and gave her the most heartfelt of kisses. If she had any doubts that this was for real they left her that moment. Remembering where they were, Fitz was the first to break the kiss where he turned to the team and simply said; "Let's do this."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. As always, I welcome all comments and constructive criticism. I am working on the next chapter which should be up shortly. **_


	7. Friendly Wager

As they reached the parking garage Cyrus couldn't help but notice a little disappointment on Liv's face. The two of them looked like Fitz was being deployed and Liv wouldn't see him until he finished his tour. Cyrus knew it was because she believed she could not ride back to the air space with Fitz.

"Sir, Liv's team can ride with me so that we can begin working on how we are going to deal with this situation."

Sensing the question that everyone was afraid to ask Fitz decided to speak up. "And Liv?"

"There won't be enough room in my car so Liv, why don't you ride with Fitz."

Both Liv and Fitz looked up at Cyrus in total disbelief. It wasn't like him to not be concerned with the optics but then again, he was with Olivia Pope. To be honest, those are the only optics that would be needed to place the minds of DC's most powerful at rest. Tom opened the door to the limo and Fitz motioned for Liv to enter first. "After you my love." Liv entered into the limo with Fitz entering shortly after, but not before flashing Cyrus a gratuitous smile.

Fitz didn't realize that Liv's team had seen the look that Fitz gave Cyrus before entering the car. "Cyrus, please remind me never to ride in that limo unless it's been cleaned thoroughly." Abby's grin told that she knew what the goings on would be in the limo ahead of them. Harrison and Quinn couldn't help but to laugh as they entered their own awaiting stretch one at a time.

Quinn looked at Harrison trying not to laugh. "At least we know they will both be in a pleasant mood when we arrive."

Harrison nodded in agreement. "Good point. Let's do this."

Fitz made no attempts to sit across from Liv this time. He took his place next to her and immediately began caressing her hair as she leaned back to rest against his chest. He loved the feel of her hair between his fingers. He was very pleased that Liv decided to not press her hair today. Not only did he love her hair curly, she wouldn't be concerned with sweating it out and having their encounters revealed. His Liv would be able to relax and enjoy their time together. Fitz placed his head closer and inhaled the intoxicating fragrance of her shampoo. It had a touch of coconut and something else that he couldn't exactly put his finger on. He tangled his fingers into her tendrils and playfully pulled her head back exposing her neck. Her creamy tanned skin drove him insane and sent his senses in motion. He immediately felt his groin beginning to stir. He began placing kisses on her shoulder and whined in disapproval when he realized that the straps of her dress were preventing him from gaining full access. He placed his hand between their bodies and began to undo her zipper. "Fitz, what are you doing?" We aren't that far away from the White House we have to get out soon. Fitz, there isn't enough time. Someone will see uh…!"

"_Shhhh. We_ may not have enough time for what you are thinking of and that is truly a shame. I on the other hand am the leader of this free world and therefore I make time. Believe me my dear when I say that I have plenty of time to do what I am thinking of." Liv made no attempts to stop Fitz as he began sliding the strap of her dress out of the way to expose her neck even further. "I have a little wager for you, that is if you're courageous enough to accept." Not wanting to jump into the fire too quickly, Liv waited for Fitz to continue. "If you can refrain from responding to my touch until we arrive at the White House gates, I will leave you alone until we get to Camp David."

"And if I can't?" Liv already knew that was an impossible task but, she also wasn't about to let Fitz realize exactly how impossible of a task it could prove to be.

"If you can't, we take Air Force One instead of Marine One." He began nibbling on her neck just above her shoulder and Liv fought hard to not throw her head back in approval. He continued, "We take Air Force One, and you join the mile high club with me in the presidential quarters." Unable to speak she simply nodded in acceptance of the wager.

Liv knew that this was a bet that she couldn't possibly win. She wasn't even entirely sure she wanted to win. It had been so long since she and Fitz had an extended amount of time to be together alone. The campaign was two years ago and since Fitz entered the White House, they were reduced to living in stolen moments which turned into none at all. Liv knew that she had no one but herself to blame for the latter. Nonetheless, for Liv it had been two very long excruciating years since they were able to just sneak away and find comfort, security, and strength in each other's arms. Now, they no longer had to sneak around. The time had come where they could be together, as a couple, out in the open. That thought alone almost made Liv's ovaries explode.

Feeling Liv tense up under his touch he knew it wouldn't be much longer. Soon, very soon she would be begging him to take her right here in the back of this limo. He slipped his hand under her dress and was immediately welcomed by the heat that was radiating from between Liv's thighs. He groaned in approval as he began tracing the outline of Liv's ear with his tongue.

"Are you ok? Do you think you can hold out for another 30 minutes until we get there? We are stuck in traffic so we are trapped in this limo together, alone." He began working his hand between her thighs as the other hand sought out her breasts beneath her dress. He was pleased when her nipples immediately stiffened at the mere touch of his hand. He noticed that Liv's lip was swollen. It was fuller and pinker than normal. His guess was that she had been biting down on it to keep from succumbing to his gestures. The thought of Liv fighting against his sexual advances stirred a dangerous arousal within him. Fitz parted Liv's legs and gasped in delight at the slickness he found lying between them. It showed him just how much she was aching for him. He then realized that there was something different.

"Liv, where are your panties?"

Liv fought hard to find the words to answer his question. "They are in my purse. After this morning, I was hoping we could pick up where we left off once we got into the limo. I wasn't however expecting the change of events that now make me wish I had worn them."

"Hmmmm, easier access for me. I like it." Fitz spread Liv's legs wider and opened her lips exposing her throbbing sexual core. Unable to resist the sight, Fitz began running his hand up and down her throbbing womanhood teasing her clit along the way. He was amazed at just how ready she was for him yet she still hadn't made a sound. He slid two fingers inside of her and her walls immediately clinched down to swallow them. Liv was shocked as she tasted the blood that began to fill her mouth. She didn't realize that she had been biting on her lip as hard as she had been. She was trying to keep from giving into to Fitz's oh so welcomed temptations and she was failing.

Fitz began moving his fingers in and out of her allowing his thumb to flick at her clit with every passing motion. "Fitz, you win... I can't…. I need….. please…"

"Please what my future Mrs. Grant?"

Not giving him time to react or realize what was going on Liv jumped off of her seat and straddled his lap. Her mouth crashed down on his, and Liv began ripping at his belt and pants button. Fitz tasted the blood on her lip and instantly his member grew even harder. In that moment he realized just how hard she was fighting to not give in to his touch but it was hard to resist. Liv failed and she failed miserably yet she did not care. The speed in which she was working to free his ever growing manhood from his khakis wasn't fast enough for her. Liv whimpered in desperation for him to fill her as quickly as possible and Fitz helped her free his erection from his pants.

He sprung out of his zipper and Liv hungrily eyed the beautiful sight of him standing at attention before her. She tangled her fingers into Fitz's curls and began sucking on his bottom lip as she lowered herself onto him, allowing her body to swallow his entire length. Both enjoying the feeling of the union, Liv began to move back and forth and Fitz raised his hips to meet her which allowed him to go deeper with each thrust. Liv began kissing Fitz to a rhythm that matched their lovemaking.

"Stronger…. harder…. deeper" Liv commanded and Fitz was more than willing to oblige. Fitz turned Liv around and bent her over between the two seats. He got on one knee and entered her as deeply as her body would allow. They both cried out in approval of this new position that allowed them to enjoy this moment to the fullest. Liv was so wet that Fitz could feel her warm nectar running down her thighs. He grabbed her waist with one hand to brace himself while the other worked its way around and found her clit. He could feel her walls closing around him and he knew that she was close.

"Come for me sweet baby. My beautiful sweet sweet baby. I am ordering you as the future Mrs. Grant to give in to me fully right now. Olivia Carolyn Grant, come for me."

"Anything for you my future husband"

That exchange of words proved to be more than either of them could handle in that moment. It threw them both into an intergalactic climax crying each other's name. As they slumped onto the seat, they hoped this was a feeling they would never come down from.

Fitz reached into Liv's purse and grabbed their emergency bag as Liv so sexily loved to call it. It was a bag full of towelettes and other items they would need to clean up if a situation like this should present itself. Thankfully the love of his life spent her days fixing the problems most don't normally see because he certainly would never have thought of this. He cleaned himself off and straightened up his clothes and leaned over to clean up a very pleased yet weak Olivia. Unable to respond at the moment, Liv just followed Fitz's instruction until he was finished. He reached for her panties if one could call the white laced thong Fitz was dangling panties, and proceeded to guide her legs into the holes one at a time.

"Well this is definitely a first my sweet. I can't recall a time that I've ever helped you with putting your undergarments on." Liv blushed at his words and lifted herself ever so slightly so that Fitz could continue to pull the flimsy fabric up to her hips. Once they were up, he re-zipped her dress, and began to help her into the sweater she had worn to the office as a cover.

"Leave it off please, I'm fine." Liv couldn't remember a time that she and Fitz had ever reached an orgasm such as the one they had just experienced together. She was exhausted and her smile reflected that. Fitz decided that he should let her get some rest before they continued with the rest of the day's events.

He placed his arms around her and pulled her back with him onto his lap as he reclaimed his seat. Liv allowed her head to rest on his chest yet again. She kissed his chin and let out a moan in approval of what had just transpired between them. Then she closed her eyes allowed the moment and Fitz to hold her close. Fitz kissed the top of her head and held her tightly promising to make her feel special in every way imaginable every day for the rest of their lives. Liv nuzzled her way deeper into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

20 minutes had gone by since Liv had fallen asleep before the traffic really began to move. Fitz looked out of the window and realized that they were almost at the White House. Fitz reached into Liv's purse, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Cyrus' number.

"I thought the two of you would be a little too busy to be worried about calling me this very moment. I'm actually kind of disappointed in you right now Fitzy- old- boy." _If Cyrus only knew_ Fitz thought to himself. Cyrus continued. "Just joshing around with you sir, what do you need?"

"Liv and I are going in through Blair house. We will meet you in the oval with her team in 30 min. Liv has fallen asleep and I'm sure she will want to fix herself up before moving on with the day."

Fitz could feel the corners of Cyrus' mouth turn up in the evilest of smiles. He knew what they had done. Cyrus always knows. However, Cyrus was just as invested in protecting Liv's rapport with her staff that he made sure that the tone of his response was only caught by Fitz. "Got it sir, see you in 30. Is there anything else you need sir?"

"Yes, we are taking Air Force One instead. I need to you call ahead and make sure that it's prepped for take off in an hour."

"Very well sir."

Cyrus hung up and watched as the limo carrying Fitz and Liv took a right turn and disappeared in the distance.

Fitz was reluctant at first to wake Olivia but he knew the time had come. They had finally reached the garage of Blair house. He kissed her on her forehead and she awoke to find herself staring at Blair House.

"What's going on?" Liv asked trying to gather her surroundings

"Tom is going to take me back up through the tunnels to the Oval now. Jason is going to wait here for you to get cleaned up and then bring you up when you are finished. Your team is already waiting for us with Cyrus." He kissed her on the lips and smiled. "Once you're ready, we'll start boarding Air Force One?"

Liv smiled when she realized that she had in fact lost the bet. "Ok."

"That's my girl" then he turned and walked away.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. As always, I welcome all comments and constructive criticism. I am working on the next chapter which should be up shortly. **_


	8. All Cylinders

Liv entered Blair House and headed straight for the bathroom. She couldn't believe what had transpired in the back of the limo. The thrill of Fitz ravishing her while Cyrus and her team were seated in the trailing stretch both mortified and excited her. Knowing her team, she was pretty sure that they would be more focused on the task at hand. They were gladiators. They wouldn't be worried with the goings on of the car that was in front of them. Cyrus was the same way. He was so passionate about his work that he rarely thought twice about what was going on around him. It was how she was able to have so many stolen nights with Fitz during the campaign. Liv looked at her watch and realized that she didn't have that much time before they had to leave. She quickly applied her makeup, ran her fingers through her hair and headed for the tunnel with Jason.

Liv entered the Oval Office and was met by Quinn and Abby who she could tell were impatiently waiting for her. It wasn't every day that they had seen Olivia happy, and it was even more of a rare circumstance to know someone who the President of the United States had just proposed to.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Grant?" Abby couldn't help but blurt it out as she and Quinn rushed in to give her a hug.

"Or will it be Mrs. Davis?" Quinn felt as though she should remind Liv that she was after all technically engaged to two men. "It seems like Olivia Pope has a decision to make. Will she become the wife of a senator, or the wife of the President of the United States?"

"Quinn, look at her, she's glowing. Being the wife of a senator is the furthest thing from her mind at this moment. Right now, we are looking at the future First Lady of the United States." Liv looked up when she heard Harrison speak. He had avoided her since she and Fitz had walked through the door of the OPA hand in hand. "With that, I must congratulate you Miss Thang." Harrison scooped Liv up in his arms and spun her around. "So, when are you going to give Edison the boot?"

_Shit_, in the midst of everything that had occurred in the past 36 hours, Liv had completely forgotten that Edison proposed to her a few weeks before. "Technically, I never said yes to Edison, but that is something that I am going to have to deal with when we return." She was hoping that Fitz hadn't overheard, but once she looked up and met his stare, she knew that he had. Judging by the look on Cyrus' face, it was clear that he had overheard the conversation as well. Liv searched for the words to reassure Fitz that he was the only man for her. She was sure of this. Liv began to respond speaking more to Fitz than her team.

"Do you see that man over there? Are you all looking at the man that's standing over there at the desk?" The team looked at Fitz and nodded. With a huge smile on her face and a tear in her eye Liv walked over to Fitz and continued. "That man is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. He is my first, my last, my only true love. That is why on January 25, 2014, I will become Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Now, listen to me carefully when I say that there is no one in the world that can make me change my mind. I am in love. I have been in love. I will always be in love with this man. Edison isn't part of this equation. He was a means to escape frustration and heartache I tried to ignore. Nothing more. "

Fitz looked surprised when he realized exactly what Liv had just said. She had chosen the date already? She hadn't told him that, but either way it didn't matter. Whatever made the love of his life happy was ok with him. Even though part of him took comfort hearing the words leave Liv's mouth, he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

The thought that she hadn't turned Edison down when he proposed was very unsettling to Fitz. It meant that she had considered saying yes. She didn't believe that Fitz would ever divorce Mellie. She believed he would never want her. Either way Fitz couldn't get the thought out of his mind that he had come so close to losing the love of his life. He still wasn't completely sure that Edison wouldn't continue to pose a threat.

Edison Davis was after all a very handsome man. He is well off financially which meant he could offer the world to Liv. He made it clear that he was in love with her. Any man who proposes to a woman after being turned down once already is truly in love. Edison could give her a stress free life. He could give her a happy life. He could give her a life where she wouldn't be locked inside of the crown jewel of the prison system with him. Edison could offer her a glimpse of normal. She could keep her job, her friends, and her freedom. Fitz couldn't promise that to her while he was in office.

Sensing the uneasiness in Fitz's eyes, Liv turned to him and held his face between her hands. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and simply said "No regrets. Not now, not ever will I ever find myself so genuinely over a cliff in love with another man. So stop worrying ok? I belong to you, we're in this together, and to prove it... " Liv pulled Fitz's mouth over hers and kissed him with all the love her heart would allow her to show. If anyone in the room had any doubts about Liv's love for Fitz, it dissolved at that moment. She kissed him, in the Oval, in front of Cyrus and her team, in the open, under the cameras. "Now Mr. President" Fitz let out a hushed growl at the way she called him that. "I believe Air Force One is waiting for us, and if I recall correctly, I have a debt to pay."

Fitz had no doubts that this was real. His Livie loved him just as much as he loved her. He led Liv to the door and turned to the team "The boss has spoken, so I guess we should start boarding the plane."

Fitz motioned to open the door but Quinn stopped him. "We can't just leave without Huck can we?"

Liv looked around and realized that Huck wasn't In fact with them. "Where is Huck" Liv asked. She knew how he felt about her relationship with Fitz, especially after the issue of Amanda Tanner. Liv's stomach dropped in fear that Huck walked out on her over news of the engagement. She couldn't lose her one and only true friend. Her ride or die Huck.

Fitz sense Liv tense up over not being able to find Huck. He grabbed Liv from behind holding her close in comfort and love while addressing the entire room. "Huck will meet us at the camp. He is picking up reinforcement for me." He looked into Liv's eyes searching for a sign of comfort laying behind them. When he did not find any, he continued. "Livie, he will be there, I promise."

Liv let out a deep breath and relaxed just a bit. Huck wasn't mad at her. He was busy helping Fitz. "Have I met this _reinforcement_ before?" Liv's curiosity grew wondering exactly who else they would need to help with this situation. The thought of Fitz calling on an outside person made Olivia a little tense. Did he not trust her people to handle the situation thoroughly?

"Relax Livie, he is only coming along to help me scout people who meet the criteria to become your agents. Once you leave the camp, word will be out and you will need protecting from the crazies. I want you safe." Liv nodded to Fitz letting him know that she was letting him take control of this part of the plan. Fitz knew that her silence in no way meant that the wheels of her mind weren't spinning trying to fill in the blanks. But Fitz was the man in the relationship and he was finally ready to wear the pants and take on his role as such. Liv welcomed Fitz's change in attitude.

"Well then, if Huck is ok getting up to the camp, let's handle this. Off we go people, all cylinders." Liv headed out the door with all the gears in her mind moving. She began planning the course of action they would take. How they would play these two weeks at Camp David, and now she was curious with who this person was, and what the real reason was for him coming to the camp. Time would tell. For now, Liv resolved herself to board Air Force One and spend time with her team, with her best friend, and with her fiance'. For the first time in a very long time Liv felt like she could relax. At least for now.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Once again, I welcome all comments and constructive criticism. It may be a few days before I upload the next chapter as I must handle a few more things before the 10/3 premier of Scandal. **


	9. Bonding Time

**Hello everyone, I am a little nervous about this ch. It was rather long so I broke it into two smaller pieces. As always, I welcome any and all constructive criticism and comments. I will try to respond to each one as I am able to. Thank you.**

* * *

They had finally boarded Air Force One, and each one of them welcomed the cushiony seats that were waiting for them. Liv knew that there was no way she would have been able to board the air craft without first addressing the press. The nation did after all need some form of insight into what the course of action would be during the president's time of crisis.

_"My associates and I dedicate the next few weeks to making sure that the president will emerge from this unfortunate circumstance an even stronger president than ever before. President Grant thanks all of you for your prayers and support during this trying time. I want you all to understand that even though he is taking a moment to regain composure, he is in fact still up to the task that the American citizens entrusted him with. There is no doubt in my mind that the situation he is facing will not affect his ability to perform his tasks as president in any way. Either I or a member of my staff will be updating all of you on the president and this situation as time allows. Because we want to have President back to full capacity in as little time as possible I will not be taking questions today. I am sure that you all agree that my full attention should be given to the president at this time. Thank you" _

Fitz was amazed at the way Liv handled the press corps as they were boarding the plane. They hadn't even spoken about what she would say to the press, but apparently Liv was prepared for everything. The way she spoke sent a burst of confidence through everyone on board the plane. There was no doubt in Fitz's mind that she had done the same for the country. The thing that struck him the most was the amount of power and influence Olivia Pope carries when dealing with the nation and even more so, the press. Not a single reporter dared to ask her any questions when she was finished speaking. He wasn't sure if it was because she had answered all of their most pressing questions, or if it was the authoritative tone her voice took on at the end of her speech. Regardless of what it was, he knew that she had handled whatever fears the nation may have been harboring.

"Olivia Pope, I don't know how you do it." Fitz looked over at his very exhausted fiancé and felt as though it were time for her to get some sleep. "Why don't you go lie down and nap for a while? You haven't been to sleep in the past two days and you need to recharge before we get to work."

Liv looked and saw that her team was busy at work with Cyrus in the living room of the aircraft. "Maybe a 20 min nap wouldn't hurt. I did after all lose a bet, and I am a woman of my word." Liv flashed Fitz a smile that let him know exactly what was on her mind at this very moment. She made her intent very clear that she planned to make Fitz the president of the Mile High Club. Once he told her there was a full bedroom inside of the air carrier where she and Fitz could be alone, she welcomed the idea even more

"Fitz you need to rest too. It's been a few days for you as well going without sleep, and we need to be of some help to everyone here this weekend. Let me go check on the team and Cy, and I'll be ready to join you. I can't wait to land. I am so hot and sticky I could really use a shower."

"Liv, there is a shower in the master bath. We can shower and then nap, or not nap if that is what you want."

"Then let me check on them, and we will be on our way."

"Let them be. If they need us, they will come find us."

Fitz extended his hand and Liv went willingly. They retreated into the bedroom, gathered their toiletries, and made their way to the shower. Once in the shower, they took turns washing one another enjoying playing with the bubbles that formed on the other's body. They were both exhausted and they knew that as much as they wanted to, they couldn't go much further than that. They had exhausted every ounce of energy as well as the adrenaline their bodies placed on reserve in the past 36 hours. Maybe after a little nap they would see the world in a different light. Once they were both free of bubbles, Fitz lifted Liv up and carried her back into the room. He grabbed a towel and lovingly dried her off. He grabbed a pair of shorts that Liv had in her suitcase, and his Navy t shirt.

He knew just how much she loved that shirt on him. He also knew just how much she had been dying to just find comfort in it. She no longer had to wait. Now she could. Once he had her dressed, Fitz stepped into his boxers and then into a pair of basketball shorts that he had packed just in case. He slipped on his extra navy t shirt and went and opened the door to the bedroom just a bit so Cyrus knew they could be interrupted if needed.

Fitz climbed into the bed and positioned himself behind Liv. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her into him as close as he possibly could. Liv nestled her body into his and she allowed the warm sensation of being held by the man she loves carry her off into a peaceful sleep.

Fitz tried as hard as he could to drift off into sleep but it just wasn't possible for him at the moment. Laying here next to Liv was sending warmth through his body and he found himself getting aroused yet again. Never in his life has anyone brought this much sexual hunger out of him. As much as he wanted to wake Olivia up and cash in on their wager, he knew that she fully needed her rest. He eased his arm from around her body and carefully slid out of bed. He walked into the kitchen where he joined up with the rest of the team.

"Mr. President." Quinn rose to greet Fitz and the rest of the team followed. Fitz realized that this was the only family Liv ever claimed as her own. Without them, she was all alone.

"Please, sit and please call me Fitz. All of my friends do. You are Livie's family. This means that you are now my family as well. Mr. President is so formal. From this point forward when possible, you will address me as Fitz. Understand?"

"Quinn smiled and simply replied "Yes Si…. Fitz. I just thought that since Liv calls."

"Liv calls me Mr. President for uh… other reasons."

When Fitz's words sunk in, Quinn felt her face begin to blush and she hoped that it wasn't obvious to everyone around her. Even though Liv considered her team to be her family, not one of them knew her complete story. They each had bits and pieces, but not one of them had the whole picture. For them to be learning this much about Olivia Pope especially the details of her most intimate of affairs, you can imagine this came as a huge shock to them all.

Cyrus looked around a little puzzled for a minute. "Where's Liv."

"Livvie is sleeping. She hasn't been to sleep in almost two days and well, her body couldn't stand much more of the excitement right now. I made sure she was settled before I came out to join you."

Cyrus and the team tried their best to keep from smiling at Fitz's words. They had an idea of just how much excitement Liv's body had seen in the past two days. Realizing where all of their minds immediately raced, Fitz couldn't help but to blush. "All of you need to get your minds out of the gutter."

"If only yours would leave it first Fitz." Cyrus replied without even a fraction of hesitation in his voice.

Abby, Quinn and Harrison roared in laughter at the amazing comeback that Cyrus had laid on Fitz. Even Fitz himself had to let out a laugh at that one.

"I know that Liv and I have been in our own world these last few days. It's been so hard not being able to be around her. Liv is everything to me, and I couldn't help but to absorb as much of her positive energy as my heart would allow."

"The only problem is that you didn't leave enough energy for me Mr. President." They turned around only to see Liv leaning in the door way.

"Livvie, you are supposed to be sleeping." Fitz turned around and kissed he bride-to-be. He was beginning to worry about her. He wasn't sure exactly how much sleep she was used to getting, but he knew that an hour was nowhere near enough to leave her fully recharged.

"Fitz, I'm fine. Besides, I couldn't sleep once you left. I began tossing and turning and just gave up on the thought of rest. I'll be fine so please all of you don't worry about me. I feel refreshed after a short nap, and I feel like I can go on with the day's events." Liv went into the cabinet and pulled out a bag of popcorn and threw it into the microwave. Once it was finished, she opened the bag and poured the contents into a bowl. She poured herself a glass of Meiori, picked up her iPad, and made her way to the living room and took a spot on one of the couches.

"Fitz, I need the key to the Wi-Fi. I need to prepare and send this speech to Sen. Jeffries. Then I need to begin working on briefing the press."

Cyrus smiled awaiting Fitz's answer. "Yes Fitz, please tell Olivia what the Wi-Fi key is." He said in a taunting tone.

"301 240 8764. I made it something that I would never forget."

Abby and Quinn both let out a joint "Awe, that's so sweet." Abby continued as the color of Liv's cheeks grew a bright shade of red.

"The man made his Wi-Fi password your cell phone number. I like him, even though he is an avid republican."

"Uh, thanks… I think." Abby and Fitz both began laughing at their exchange of words.

Leave it to Abby to never let a conversation go without adding some sort of jab to the mix. Liv entered her number into the security key tab of her iPad and sure enough she was granted instant internet access. She flashed Fitz a smile, grabbed her wine and popcorn and headed off into the bedroom with her iPad in hand.

Liv had been hard at work preparing the speech that Sen. Jeffries would give the nation tomorrow morning. He originally wanted to wait for Liv to return before giving the speech, but she assured him that she would stream in via video conference if he had any questions for her regarding what she had written for him to say. She actually preferred to be in the company of Sen. Jeffries as little as possible ever since their encounter 10 yrs. before. Shuddering at the advances Sen. Jeffries had made on Liv when she herself was just a young intern fresh out of law school made her skin crawl.


	10. The Flashback

**Hey Everyone, This is a continuation of the previous chapter. In whole it was rather long, so I broke it up into to parts. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading. **

* * *

They had both been drinking at his Christmas party and she decided to retire to her office to go over some paper work. He entered her office and locked the door behind him. He reeked of whiskey when he came behind her at her desk and pinned her in her seat.

"Olivia Pope, you are one extraordinary woman, and might I add very sexy to boot. I'm curious to see how many other ways you excel."

He reached in to kiss her but Liv blocked his advances turning her head.

"Sen. Jeffries, I don't think it appropriate to be having this sort of conversation sir. I am an intern in your office, and you are my superior. You have been drinking, and this is highly inappropriate." Liv was praying that someone, anyone would save her from this situation. Just then her phone rang.

"Liv! I need help, please ! He's going to kill me! Come quick!" It was Abby on the other end of the phone that night.

Liv found the strength to remove Jeffries from holding her captive at her desk and headed towards the door. "Senator, consider this my notice, I quit." Liv walked away from his office knowing full well what this very action could mean for her career.

She left the office and rushed as quickly as she could to Abby's home. That night she shattered both knee caps of Abby's abusive husband and more than likely saved Abby's life. Liv had never told anyone of the events that transpired in her office that night. She never told Abby that even though she saved her life, Abby had saved hers as well. From that moment on, she wanted nothing to do with the political aspect of DC. That is until Fitz entered her life.

Liv heard the a knock on the bedroom door and realized that she had been crying at the memory. Never in her life had she experienced such sheer panic and helplessness since the day her father died. It was also the day she proclaimed to herself that there was no God.

"Come in" Liv said wiping the tears from her face. Fitz opened the door and took in Liv's appearance. He could tell that she had been crying. He could also tell that Sen. Jeffries both infuriated and intimidated her far more than she would disclose. He knew that Liv served a brief stint as an intern in his office, but what transpired between the two of them, he knew better than to ask.

"Hi." Fitz flashed a smile that set Liv's inner core on fire.

"Hi." She replied staring at the extraordinary man that filled the doorway before her. Liv couldn't believe just how much she loved this man. She couldn't believe how much he had healed her heart, her soul without even knowing. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III released her from the problems that held her captive. He was her reason for breathing. He was her reason for existing. He was the reason she came to believe that there was in fact a God.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Liv shifted on the bed to allow room for Fitz to join her. She hit send on the email, and placed her iPad on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Liv, what do you need?" Liv looked up at him and could see that his eyes were full of concern for her wellbeing.

"I…I need you to make love to me."

Liv stood up and locked the door then returned to the bed where she began to remove Fitz's clothing. There was something wrong with her. He could tell and she was using sex as a way to forget. What the hell happened in her life before he met her?"

"Liv I don't thi-"

Finally freeing Fitz of his clothing, Liv moved up and took his mouth captive with hers. This was no ordinary kiss and Fitz knew it. Liv needed him but this need was different. It was the need of a woman that had been hurt one too many times. This was the need of a woman to know that she was someone special. That she was wanted, needed, and appreciated. The need to know that Fitz would take control of her body and never let anyone hurt her physically or mentally ever again. The fact that Liv was opening up her heart to him without saying many words swelled both his heart and his member to the point he thought he would explode.

He would make Jeffries pay for whatever it was he did that hurt his sweet sweet baby. Fitz made a vow of that. For now, he was going to spend this time doing exactly what Olivia needed. Fitz made love to Olivia, but not in a way that one would expect. As their bodies became one, his kisses became vows to her that he would protect this gift that she had bestowed upon him. Her body, her soul, her spirit, her heart were his for the keeping. He held the key and there was no way in hell he would ever let it go. Making and expressing his love for Liv is exactly what he did for the rest of their flight. Fitz made Liv understand that the sex between them wasn't the definition of love. He made her understand and helped her read between the lines of their actions. He helped her understand that this union was one so intense that it couldn't be explained by words or encounters. He finally made Liv understand that she was in fact his something special, and she always would be. When they had both reached their climax, they slumped under the covers and wrapped their limbs loosely around each other. Fitz looked down at Liv and saw that she was crying.

"Liv, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you ok?"

"No Fitz, I am fine. I'm more than fine. I am a woman in love with a man that knows how to feed my heart and my soul. I am a woman that has been given the most wonderful of gifts from God. You"

Fitz couldn't help but to notice that by this point he was crying along with Olivia.

"I've told you before, and I will say it again. I am all in."

He kissed Olivia and held her in his arms until the pilot phoned in alerting him they had reached their destination and would be landing soon.

This was the newest of steps in their relationship and Liv was enjoying the security she felt surrounding her in this moment.


	11. Revelation

Camp David was unusually warm for it being mid-October and Liv was glad she listened to Fitz and wore a dress. As much as she wanted to change clothes, she knew that it wouldn't send a good message if she were to change before they reached the camp. Harrison approached Liv and notified her that Huck had already arrived with his party. Instead of waiting, they went ahead to the camp grounds to perform a security scan.

Liv was able to breathe a little easier knowing that Huck was there. This would give her a chance to talk to him about her engagement to Fitz. Huck was the only person other than Fitz that Liv felt she had to explain things to. She knew that he wasn't too thrilled about her relationship with Fitz in the past, but maybe now if he could see how happy they were together, just maybe that would change.

When they arrived at the camp, Huck came out to meet them. He nodded at the rest of the team then went to Liv and gave her a huge hug. "Congratulations on your engagement, future Mrs. Grant." Huck remained smiling which the team saw as an oddity, but it worked to put Liv's mind at ease. Turning around to shake Fitz's hand, he greeted him with an ominous gaze which spoke volumes. _Hurt Liv, and I will kill you. _Fitz, Cyrus, and the team understood fully the message that lay behind Huck's eyes. Thankfully Liv had not seen it. Huck turned back to Liv and reached for her hand. "Come with me, I want to show you something. It will only take a minute." Liv took Huck's hand and went with him willingly.

While Liv and Huck headed down a trail, Fitz, Cyrus, and the team headed into towards the conference cabin. Fitz went into a cabinet and pulled out a box full of key cards. He gave each team member a key with their room number on it. "This is the key to your cabin. Why don't you all go and get settled while we wait for Liv and Huck to return. I'm going to find our other guest and begin working on Liv's security detail."

Abby, Quinn, and Harrison each thanked Fitz for their keys and set off to find their cabins. Fitz grabbed his bag and two of Liv's. Then he began to make his way towards the Presidential Living quarters. Tom and Jason trailed behind carrying Liv's 7 remaining suitcases. "Does she think she's moving in? How many bags does one woman need?"

Fitz turned around at the sound of Tom's voice. The two men were a sad yet hilarious sight. The way they were struggling up the steps looked more like they were hauling bodies instead of suitcases.

"Sorry guys, I told Liv to pack lightly, and considering how many bags she originally had for the two week stay, I think you got off rather easy." Fitz turned and continued on his way to the cabin with key in hand. He swiped his key card and made his way inside of the quarters.

Fitz motioned for Tom and Jason to place Liv's bags in a closet to the left and he placed his in the closet to the right. "Thanks guys, now go get some rest. I will be fine from here." He gave the men the keys to their rooms which were on either side of the presidential living quarters. They both nodded and headed out of the room anticipating the hot shower and cozy bed that await them. Fitz walked to the window and saw Liv and Huck standing by the water. He watched on feeling as if he were invading their privacy a little, but knew that they would never know he was watching.

Fitz watched as Huck positioned himself behind Liv. From the distance, it looked as if Huck's body was pressed against hers. Fitz felt his blood begin to boil. _This could not be happening. No, this wasn't happening_. Fitz knew Liv and he knew that she loved him. He continued watching and saw Huck place his arms around her. Liv wasn't resisting or hesitating. She was standing perfectly still. _This isn't real! There is no way that Liv and Huck are an item!_

Then he heard it. There was a loud crack that tore through the camp silence like a derailed train. Just as Fitz was ready to run towards the water where Liv and Huck were standing, he saw Huck turn a bit, Liv still directly in front of him. Huck was teaching Liv to shoot. Fitz let out a sigh of relief and even felt a little embarrassed that such thoughts had almost gotten the best of him.

He watched for a few minutes and turned to head downstairs to find his guest. When he reached the den, Fitz was surprised to see that his guest had already arrived and was waiting for him. "Mr. President, how can I be of service to you today sir?"

Fitz shook the man's hand, and began to brief his guest on the assignment. "I need you to run background on a few applicants. I am conducting a new security detail and I need to know who I am dealing with." Fitz wasn't ready to say exactly who the detail was for. He would wait until the news was out about the relationship before he filled him in on that part of the assignment.

"Consider it handled Mr. President." Fitz smiled a little hearing this man speak the words that he often heard come from Liv's mouth.

Fitz looked up and saw Liv and her team coming in the door with Cyrus.

The man slowly turned around as Fitz began to speak. "Ah here they are, I'd like for you to meet Olivia Pope and her team mates Harrison, Abby, Quinn, and of course you already know Huck. I'd like for you all to meet-"

"Dad!?" Olivia and Harrison both screamed in unison. The entire room fell silent, and all eyes turned to both Olivia and Harrison who were frozen in shock. There is no way this could be happening! There is no way that after suffering for the past 20 yrs. Olivia was now standing face to face with her father. She saw the explosion! She saw him die! She sat in the ice cream parlor and sat patiently when he told her to wait for him! This could not be happening. Did Harrison call him dad too? Unable to process or respond, Olivia ran from the room. Fitz started to go after her, but Huck just motioned for him to stay.

"Now may not be the time for you to go after her Fitz. Knowing Liv, there is a lot she needs to get off her chest. I'd rather her words be targeted towards me than you."

"Olivia and I are in this together. Believe me, there is nothing that she could throw at me right now that would make me turn away from her. I am going to be by her side right now whether you like it or not. Now, you can come with me if you'd like, but I am not staying away from her right now so, if you'll excuse me." Fitz headed towards the door and stopped short to address Harrison who was still standing in the doorway in shock of the situation.

"Harrison are you…"

"I'm fine Fitz. Go find Liv before she does something we will all regret." The team stood paralyzed for a moment unsure of whether or not they should leave Harrison. He looked up at them and responded in a cold flat tone. "All of you go. She needs you more right now. My s…s….s… Liv needs you right now."

Seeing his father for the first time in almost 20 years sent rage through Harrison's body. He left to go to the store to pick up a gallon of milk and never returned. What the hell is going on, and why is he here working for the president?


	12. Confrontation

**Thank you all for your feedback. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I'm glad that you all are enjoying it. I'm a little nervous about this chapter but I promise happy times will return. **

* * *

Liv was unsure of where she was going, but she knew she needed to get as far away as possible**. **She found herself on a dock here she collapsed completely out of breath. Liv wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. She wanted to unleash the wrath of hell on Oliver Carlton Pope.

What was she supposed to say to him? How was she supposed to feel? She had spent her life mourning the loss of the most important man in her life. Seeing him alive made the pain of believing he was dead almost unbearable. She needed Fitz and she needed him now. She turned and her eyes locked with his.

"Talk to me Livvie. What do you need?" Fitz didn't want to interrupt what was clearly a battle going on inside of Olivia's head but he knew she needed him.

Olivia was still lost in his loving gaze when she responded "Make love to me Fitz. Right here, right now, make love to me."

"No." Fitz's response startled Olivia. He had never rejected her before. She needed him to control her mind, her body, and her emotions and he responds with No!

"No? Fitz I need you! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because Liv, you need to deal with this. We need to deal with this. You can't keep using sex as a way to hide your problems. You can't just turn off what is going on inside of you with an orgasm. You need to sort through this and I am not going anywhere until this is settled. Either you talk to me about this and about Jeffries or there will be no more sex."

Fitz was right and Liv knew it. She couldn't keep hiding her feelings behind sex. Even if it was the best mind blowing, earth shattering sex she had ever had in her life. Liv began crying as she fell to the ground.

"Livvie, please let me in. I'm not going anywhere. I am here, all in remember?" Fitz sat next to Liv and pulled her into to him. Liv crumbled in Fitz's arms and began crying uncontrollably.

"I saw him die Fitz. I watched my father die in an explosion when I was just a little girl." Fitz held her tighter as she continued. "We went out for ice cream and he walked outside to get the car. _Wait for me Olivia_ was the last thing he ever said to me. Now he's here! Harrison is my.. Harrison is my brother that I spent my entire life never knowing I had! I had family Fitz! Right there in front of me and I never knew it. Of course I've always loved him as though he were my brother but to actually find out that he is blood! That is probably what hurts the worst. Now he is inside going through the same emotions and I can't fix it for him. I can't fix it for me."

Fitz sat silent and allowed Liv to speak any and everything that was on her mind. Liv continued "I can't deal with this and Sen Jeffries all in the same week Fitz." Liv's tone was cold, ruthless, Fitz held her as tightly as he possibly could hoping to squeeze this pain from her heart and her memory. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. It was one thing to have to deal with Jeffries. Especially after what had happened."

"What happened Liv?"

Liv told Fitz what transpired between the two of them the night of the Christmas party. Fitz could feel his emotions spinning out of control as he heard the words escape Liv's mouth. He was afraid to ask but he knew there was more to this story. More than just a drunken advance at a Christmas party.

"What else happened with Jeffries Liv? What are you not telling me? If we are going to get through this, you have to let all of this out."

Liv hesitated for a minute before continuing. "After I left Jeffries office I began working with a firm just outside of DC. I came home one day to my apartment in Aberdeen and he was inside waiting for me. He had no idea that Abby was staying with me at the time, but he was there. As soon as I walked through the door he attacked me. If it weren't for Abby coming home with Stephen that night I..."

"Shh, you don't have to finish that sentence Liv. I know that there is nothing that I can say that will erase the pain that you have experienced in your life. All I can do is promise you that no matter what happens, I will never leave your side. I know that I have hurt you in the past, and that is something that I will have to live with forever. You need to understand that I am not like those men. You are my world and you always will be."

"I know Fitz. I just, I spent so much time believing that my body was the only positive thing I had going for me. I knew that I was smart, I also knew that men didn't care about that. That is until I met Cyrus. He was the first man in my life that wasn't after me for just sex. Working with him, I learned that I am worth more than my sex, and I have more to give to the world. I learned to reject men and focus on me. However, when a man is drunk and wants what he wants, but through Cyrus, I learned to say no. Up until yesterday, I wasn't sure how you viewed me. I've always been the woman on the side regardless of you saying otherwise. I felt like you were just like all of the other men in my life and I was just some toy for you to play with when you were bored or lonely or horny."

"Liv, I-"

"I know that now Fitz, but it took your unshaken love for me for me to see that. Honestly, I find it to be very sexy in a man." Liv reached up and began to kiss Fitz gently on his mouth. A soft moan escaped Fitz's mouth and Liv began kissing him harder crushing her lips against his. She straddled him to gain better leverage, and Fitz responded by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer. He returned her kisses with just as much passion and intensity as Liv's while claiming her tongue with his.

They broke their kiss when they heard the rustling of leaves nearby. They looked up to see her team walking towards them. Abby was the first to rush by Liv as she removed herself from Fitz's lap.

"Liv, are you ok? Do you need to talk?" It was unlike Abby to be at a loss for words. This made Liv even more nervous than the situation she had to deal with back at the cabin.

"I'm fine Abbs. Fitz helped me sort through some things in my mind and I feel like I could handle anything." Wiping her tear stained cheeks, Liv rose and gave Abby and Quinn a hug. Huck joined in and they pulled Fitz in as well. "I love you guys. All of you are my family. No matter what this right here plus Harrison is the family that has been keeping me going for so many years. Before all of you I was all alone. I'm going to head back up to the cabin and talk to Harrison. Fitz, do whatever you have to do, but your guest needs to get it done and then leave. I'm not ready right now. I can't."

"Liv, you may not have another shot at this."

Liv looked at Huck pondering the words he had just spoken.

"Why is that Huck?"

"Liv, your father didn't leave you or Harrison to hurt you. He left you to save your lives."

"No wife, no children." In that moment it hit Liv. "He is B6-13 isn't he?"

"I am not at liberty to say. You know there's a code Liv. Whatever he tells you will not leave this camp, but you must understand that this may be your only chance to see him ever again."

"Huck, please just tell me this. Did he choose to leave me?"

"Liv for a branch of the government that does not technically exist, there are no choices."

Liv nodded understanding the lines Huck laid for her to read between. Liv took a deep breath and headed towards the cabin.

"Good job Huck. I would never have been able to handle the situation the same as you." Fitz thanked Huck with a sincere handshake, and the team along with Fitz made their way back to the cabin.

"You do realize that we are about to walk into the eye of the storm. If you think Olivia Carolyn Pope is going to keep quiet, you may want to hang back for a min."

"Huck's right Fitz, there is no way that 20 yrs of frustration will be silenced." Quinn paused for a moment before she added "May God have mercy on that man's soul."

Realizing that thy were right Fitz nodded and all four of them raced towards the cabin._ "Please God let me get there in time"._


	13. Confrontation Pt 2

Fitz made it to the door of the cabin just in time to see Liv strike Rowan across the face. Seeing the anger in his eyes, Fitz rushed to Liv's side and attempted to place himself between the two.

"I've spent the past 20 years believing you were dead. That's 20 birthdays, 20 Christmas', High school, college, and law school graduations you weren't there for. My first crush, my first date, my first heartbreak. I went through all of this alone. Mom died, and I went through it alone. There was no one there to help me see that I was love, that I was created to be loved. As a result, I grew up thinking that I was just an object that could be used and disposed of when a man was bored with me. That my heart wasn't worthy of care and affection! You left me all alone! I grew up not understanding what I did to make you leave me. Once I got to the age where I understood fully how death worked, I began to understand. That understanding was the comfort that held me at night as I endured the pain of you not being there. Why did you leave me? You promised that you would always be there for me! You promised that nothing and no one would take you away from me. Then you just left."

"Livvie I'm sorry and I know you will probably never understand when I say that I didn't leave you. At least not in the way you think. This was not a choice for me! I've kept an eye on you and your brother your entire lives."

Not wanting to hear what her father had to say to her Liv lashed out. "No, you don't get to do that! You don't get to give an excuse. There is nothing that you can say that will make me forgive you for leaving me all alone. I'm 32 yrs. old and I'm just finding out that I have a brother! The kid that I knew my entire life, the one I looked after and protected like he was family is in fact my brother! What did you think that we wouldn't find out? Maybe if Fitz and I weren't… Maybe if Fitz didn't call you up here I wouldn't have and you could have spent your life happy and child free! You are a pathetic excuse of a man and-"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope that is enough! Regardless of what you are feeling, and believe me I understand that you are upset, I am still your father. I am still Harrison's father. I never left your side! I've been watching you. I sent you Huck to protect you from Sen. Jeffries didn't I? You shut down after that night he was at your apartment, and I had no idea why. Nor could I just run in and ask you because I did not want you to die. I gave you a brother and yes I couldn't tell you because it would mean death for the both of you! But that didn't stop you from finding each other, loving each other or looking after one another. I did not have a choice. We were all supposed to be in the car when it exploded. I saw a man standing outside and decided that you and your mother needed to wait. I had to walk away and yes I missed being there for you physically for the past 20 yrs., but believe me, I have NEVER left your side."

"Rowan stepped towards Harrison who was still trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. If I could erase entering the military, taking that test, I would. I took the test because I wanted a better life for the both of you. I took that test so you could have the best that life could possibly afford the both of you. Had I known..."

Harrison looked at Liv then at Rowan "Ok so now what? We see you for a few more hours then we never see you again? That may fly with Liv, but it doesn't fly with me. It was good seeing you _DAD_. Let's do this again in another 20 yrs. shall we? If you'll excuse me, we've got work to do. We need to figure out this situation that is ahead of us."

Harrison stormed out of the room and the rest of the team quickly followed. Rowan turned to Fitz and Liv. "Look, I know that this isn't easy for you or Harrison. It's not easy for me either. Not being able to hug or be there for you the past 20 years is something that I will never be able to get over. Here is my number, if you would like to see me, I will let you make the first move." Rowan turned to Fitz "Mr. President, I will begin working on your request as soon as I return to Washington." Then he was gone.

Fitz could see that Liv was trying to put on a tough front but he could see through it. He could see the scared little girl that was still harboring the feelings of what she believed to be her father's death. "Liv, I know that this isn't easy for you to process right now. I had no way of knowing that he was your father. If I knew, I would have said something, given you a warning, anything."

"Fitz, it's ok, really. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, I'm not sure what I can do with this information. If he left us to keep us safe, why would I risk my life or Harrison's? I do know that right now, I just want to relax. I want to unwind with the man I love and just clear my mind before our hectic schedule tears us apart for the majority of the next few weeks."

"I'll tell you what, how about I grab the popcorn and wine, and you slip into something a little more comfortable."

Liv had a seductive grin on her face when she replied "Or how about I head upstairs and slip into nothing at all _Mr.….. President_?"

Fitz felt all of the blood in his body rushing to his manhood. He wasn't sure that this was the right time to be thinking about making love to her, but it seemed this is what Liv wanted right now. He also knew that Liv needed to feel the bond, the love that overthrows them when their bodies become one. Even if he wanted to say no, Fitz knew that tonight, Liv wasn't taking no for an answer. "I'll meet you upstairs in 10."

Stopping on the steps Liv turned to Fitz and tauntingly licked her lips. "You'd better make in that 5, Mr. President."


	14. Healing Takes Time

**Thank you everyone for your feedback. All of your comments and suggestions make this story much more fun to write. This ch was written especially for ScandalFanatic. Because tomorrow is Scandal Day all day, I will not be posting until Friday/Saturday at the earliest. If I can find time between LT, and all of the Scandal Goodies, I will write when I can. If not, I will continue working on the next ch(s) as soon as my Scandal Hangover clears up. As always, I welcome all of your feedback. **

Once Liv entered the room, all of her emotions immediately came over her. "How much longer can I put up this front? How much longer do I have to lie to myself so that others can believe that I am fine?" Liv cursed herself for not running to Harrison's side sooner. She had been so into her own emotions that she had completely overlooked his. "I need to talk to him. How could I even think about relaxing at a time like this?" Liv went downstairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"Fitz, do you think that I could take a rain check on the wine. It will mostly likely only be for an hour or so. Harrison needs me right now and I can't relax the way I need…. the way I want if..."

"Liv I understand. I've told you before we are in this together. Do you want me to go talk to him with you?"

"No, I've got this. We need to have a talk for the first time as brother and sister." Fitz was a little relieved that Liv wasn't resorting to using sex as a way to bury her feelings. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and watched as she left the room.

Liv approached Harrison's cabin and knocked on the door. When she didn't get an answer she walked in. Harrison was sitting by the fire drinking what had to have been his 5th or 6th scotch judging by what remained in the bottle.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Harrison shook his head as he refilled his glass and motioned offering Liv a drink. "Drink with me Liv."

Liv grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass from behind the bar and took her place next to Harrison. "How are you holding up Har?

"I'm fine Liv. You don't have to worry about me."

Liv couldn't help but laugh at Harrison's response. "Now where have I heard that one before?" Liv leaned over and bumped shoulders with Harrison. He couldn't help but to join in the laughter. She sat for a minute inviting Harrison to speak. Finally he did.

"You know Liv, I could look past the leaving, the staged death, the years of wondering. I could look past all of that if I could understand why we weren't allowed to know that we were related. If I could understand why he kept that from us. It's not right. I love you Liv, like a sister."

"Harrison, I am your sister and I honestly hope that our bond, the relationship that we have forged will not change simply because we find out that there are blood ties. If anything, I find it comforting that there is a reason that we are so close. Regardless of what we did or did not know growing up, we have always been like family. Hell, we've always been family. We are all that we had. We are all that we have. Dad popping up here doesn't change that. It is still you and me against the world."

"You're right. I just can't stand the fact that I didn't know. Every person in this world deserves to know where they come from. They deserve to know that the things they do, from the grades on their report cards all the way down to the little quirky that drive people insane are family related. It helps us understand better who we are. It helps us to feel like we have a place in this world. So now we have a teaser. We know that he is alive we know that he is in D.C., yet we cannot see him? That isn't right Liv. There are so many things that I've wanted to ask him. I have so many questions that were left unanswered."

"So ask him. He gave me his number so that if we did get to a point where we want to talk we can."

"So he just left? Just like that?"

"Harrison, we are at Camp David, you know that he couldn't just stay. There are too many channels that have to be gone through for that to happen, and for his name to cross a security clearance check with ours, it would be disaster. I'm not saying that I'm ok with him leaving and then popping back up 20 years later. What I can say is that I understand that you have to give for what you love. If he had to leave to keep me alive, to keep you alive, I cannot blame him for that. I couldn't imagine my world without you having my back every step of the way."

"I couldn't imagine my world if you weren't in it either. Over a cliff right?"

"Over a cliff."

Liv and Harrison drank and talked for hours. They laughed, they cried, they leaned on one another as they tried to figure out exactly where each road would lead them.

Harrison awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He looked over and saw that Liv had passed out on the couch across from him. "Just a minute." Harrison responded as he groggily made his way to the door.

"Fitz."

"I just wanted to check on you both and make sure everything was ok. I was a little worried at first when Liv didn't…. I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok."

"I'm sorry Fitz. Liv and I got to talking and we had quite a bit to drink. We must've passed out in the middle of our conversation."

"No worries Harrison. We are going to be in-laws soon. You and Liv needed one another and I'm glad that you both had the opportunity to be there for each other. Liv has really been opening up since… I'm just glad that she has you on her side."

"We are all on her side." Fitz turned around to find Quinn, Abby, Huck, and Cyrus standing behind him. Abby walked up to Fitz and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And now we are all here for you. Over a presidential cliff right?"

Fitz nodded and turned to give Abby a hug. "You know Abby, since Liv and Harrison haven't had a chance to do much sibling quarreling, what do you say we make them battle it out over who does the dishes!"

"Fitz I like the way you think." Abby looked at her watch and realized that it was almost 10. "Should we wake Liv? We need to get started on planning and She has to brief the press corps tonight."

Harrison looked back at Liv who was sleeping peacefully. "I can't remember the last time she slept . Let's just let her sleep. Fitz is here so we can get this started without her. She can join us when she wakes up and we can update her then."

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to make their way to the main cabin for breakfast. When they returned to the cabin, none of them could believe who was waiting for them.


	15. More Info Please?

**Hello everyone. This ch. took a lot out of me to write. I'm a little nervous about it but I hope that you will enjoy it. I'm sorry I did not update yesterday, I was still suffering from a very bad Scandal Hangover after Thursday night's season premier ep 301. I am currently working on the next ch. and as always, I welcome any and all RESPECTFUL comments and critiques. **

* * *

. Quinn was the first to break the silence. "I know he didn't just show up INSIDE of the camp completely uninvited. Let me go get my tools and I'll be right back." Fitz, Cyrus, and the team turned to look at Quinn completely shocked at what they just heard. It was almost too much. The man standing before them, and now Quinn wanting to dismember him was more than they could take in. They stood there for a while trying to absorb the man that none of them could believe was standing in their path. Huck, Abby, and Harrison removed Quinn from the room leaving Cyrus, Fitz, and their guest.

Fitz moved closer to the man still in complete disbelief. "Paul Mosley, what are you doing here? How did you get into Camp David?"

"I invited him." Fitz and Cyrus spun around to see that Liv was awake and standing in the doorway.

_"You invited him?" _Fitz and Cyrus spat out in unison.

"Yes, I invited him." Fitz stood astonished that not only did Liv invite this man up to the camp; he had no idea what her motives were for doing so.

"Liv, may I speak with you privately please? In the other room." Fitz pulled Liv's arm and headed towards the kitchen before she had a chance to respond. Once they were in the kitchen Fitz released Liv from his grip. "What the hell Liv? Why would you invite this man of all people?"

"I need to know what the story is between him and Mellie. I know that he is the children's father and I need to know how much information is at risk of coming out. Did he know he was the father when Mellie was pregnant? Was there an arrangement? I need details Fitz and he is going to give them to me. If he won't give them to me, Huck will definitely get it out of him. Trust me Fitz, I know what I'm doing and if we are going to go through with this plan, we need to know all of the details. There can be no surprises."

Fitz knew better than to question Liv when her mind was at work. She was great at her job. She was by far the best that he'd ever witnessed. Fitz conceded. "Ok, go out there and do what you do."

Liv started to make her way to the door when Fitz stopped her. "You have no idea just how sexy you are when you take charge of a situation."

"Mr. President, just wait until I take charge tonight." The tone in Liv's voice sent a heat through Fitz's body. She licked her lips seductively before continuing. "For now, I have to gather my team and speak with Mr. Mosley. Go in the Living room with Cyrus and Paul and wait for us."

Once everyone was together Liv began to speak. "Paul we need to know everything. We know that you and Mellie have been seeing each other since high school. We know that you are Karen, Jerry, and Teddy's father. We also know that Mellie has been making quarterly payments to you in return for your silence. What I need to know is how strongly do you feel about Mellie? Do you plan on being there for Karen, Jerry, and Teddy? Will there be a problem with Fitz maintaining a relationship with the children? With the children that he has raised and cared for since infancy, and loves as if they are his own. Do you plan on causing any problems for Fitz when it comes to his relationship with these children?"

"First and foremost Ms. Pope, Mellie didn't pay me for anything. She took the money that she was paid for marrying Grant and placed it into an account. The account had my name on it so no one would know about their arranged marriage."

Abby astonished at what Paul was saying interrupted him. "Wait! President Grant, you paid Mellie to marry you? Why? Have you seen yourself? You had to pay for someone to be your wife?" Abby hesitated for a moment. Her face showed that she clearly had just thought of something. "So doesn't this mean that the whore…"

"Abby, that's enough. You and I both know that political marriages happen all the time." Liv agreed with Abby. She hadn't known that their marriage was arranged but she should have guessed. Their marriage had been dead years before she and Fitz had even met. Had she not been so infatuated with Fitz from day one, maybe she would have seen it. Their entire union reeked of Big Jerry's presidential blue print for Fitz.

"Paul, I'm sorry for my colleague's interruption. Please, continue."

"The money is still in an account and Mellie places part of the money from each speaking engagement into it. I place money in the account every few weeks as well. The plan was for Mellie to divorce President Grant once his term or terms were over. We were going to be wed, and buy a home where we could raise our children with that money. Mellie knew that she wouldn't have her family's support so she planned ahead. Not a single dime of the money has been financed through the Grant family without their knowledge. As far as the children go, I have no problem with him being in the children's lives. Nor will I make any attempts to stand in President Grant's way of seeing them. He has been there for them. I hope that in spite of all of this coming out, he will continue to be an influence in their lives."

"Of course I will continue to be an influence in their lives. I love those children and I will be there for them no matter what." Fitz had known that the children were not his. He never treated them at any point in their lives as if they weren't. He placed them in the best schools, took them into his home, and gave them his last name. There was no way in hell he would stop now.

Liv saw the calm that overcame Fitz's face and felt it was ok to resume the conversation. "Paul, is there anything that you have not told us? Anything at all that we may need to know that may come out in the future? If we don't know everything now, there is no way that I can protect you or Mellie in the future."

"No Ms. Pope. There is nothing that you do not know."

"Ok Paul, thank you for your time. I will be in touch if we do have any other questions. Please make sure you stay in touch and let me know if there is anything you think of that we have not spoken of today."

Paul nodded and made his way towards the door. Once he was gone, Liv turned to Quinn.

"Quinn, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Liv. Why wouldn't I be?" Quinn looked around and saw that all eyes including Cyrus' were set on her.

"Quinn, I'm going to tell you the same thing that I've told Huck. YOU. CANNOT. KILL. PEOPLE. You cannot torture people. Even when they seem like they could pose a threat."

"But Liv he…"

"Was here because I called him in. Now Quinn I need you to repeat after me; Killing people is wrong."

Quinn hesitated for a moment before responding. "Killing people is wrong." Then she added with a devilish grin "But it can be VERY therapeutic.

Liv shot a demanding glance at Huck that spoke volumes. _You started this, you handle it!_ Huck nodded in agreement letting Liv know that he understood the unspoken message behind the look. Then the team got to work planning the details of leaking Liv's name to the press. Leaking Liv's name would be a lot harder than it seemed. It had to appear that the relationship was new. It had to appear that the only reason the two of them began to notice one another romantically was because of this new revelation and how vulnerable Fitz was. They would have to figure out how to turn that vulnerability into the truth. They were in love. Most importantly, they had to plan all of this in a way that it would appear that Liv was not behind this information being leaked to the press.

Hours had gone by and the team was still hard at work. Fitz looked at his watch and realized that none of them had stopped to eat anything all day. "What do you guys say we wrap this up for the day and enjoy a little relaxation time? I for one am famished. Besides you haven't had a chance to take in the beautiful sunset this camp has to offer."

Liv agreed with Fitz. The team deserved a little free time to relax and take in the beautiful sights. She on the other hand had other plans on her mind. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm in the mood for Chinese." Everyone agreed that Chinese would be great for dinner. "Jason, would you mind picking up the order for us?"

"Not at all ma'am."

"Ok so let's figure out what we want and I'll place the order." The team made their decisions and Liv phoned in the order. "No that that's out of the way, Tom, Cy, would you gentlemen mind giving my team a tour of the camp?"

Tom knew the tone that was hidden in Liv's voice.

"Of course Liv…. Ma'am."

"Tom, if you ever in my lifetime call me ma'am again, it will be the last name you ever utter. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'…. Liv"

"That's better. Now go, have fun, all of you that's an order!"

Cyrus made his way for the door and joking turned to Liv and Fitz "You two try not to have too much fun while we're gone ok?"

"Cyrus, when Liv and I are alone, I make no promises." Fitz noticed that Liv was blushing and playfully prodded her. "Isn't that right Ms. Pope?"

Liv could feel Cy's taunting glare burning her flesh. Trying to avoid actually seeing the look on his face, Liv turned to Fitz and her eyes locked with his. "That is correct Mr. President."

"Ok then, we'll be on our way, and the two of you will have some well-deserved alone time."

Once Cyrus left their cabin, Fitz walked to the door and placed a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the outside knob. He locked the door as he reentered and made his way over to Liv. He turned to her and pulled her in to him. "You look a little tense. How about we go relax, or not relax in the Jacuzzi for a bit? I don't know about you, but I prefer an appetizer before the main course."

"Anything you say, Mr. President."


	16. A Twist in Time

Liv pull yourself together. You finally have a chance to be alone with the man you love. You CANNOT ruin this moment. Liv splashed some cold water on her face hoping that the frigid temperature would help ease some of the queasiness she had been feeling.

Fitz had seen Jason walking up the path to the cabin as they were making their way up the steps and went out to notify him of the whereabouts of the rest of the team. He collected the food from him and placed it in the dining area. As he was placing the food on the counter, he was sure he heard the faint sounds of Liv vomiting in the bathroom. He ran upstairs to see if she was ok. When he got to the bathroom, he found the door was locked.

Knocking on the door Fitz cried out "Livvie, are you ok? It sounded like you were ill. Do you need anything?"

"I….I'm ok. I guess lack of sleep is just catching up to me. I'll be out in a sec." Liv prayed that Fitz couldn't hear the uncertainty in her voice but of course he had.

"Liv, you're not ok, open the door."

Liv made her way to the door and tried to compose herself before slowly unlocking it. Once open, Fitz took in her appearance. Her skin was flushed and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Fitz knew that was because she hadn't slept in days, and he was mostly to blame for it.

"Livvie, you need your rest. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I know Fitz. Since the food is here, how about we eat and spend time with our friends then unwind in the Jacuzzi. I'm not so sure that I want Chinese food anymore though. The smell is really getting to me."

"How can you smell the food from all the way up here? You love Chinese food. It's never made you si-…"

Liv made her way back to the commode and Fitz followed her and held her hair. He felt terrible that there was nothing he could do to make her more comfortable. She hadn't been sleeping. She's far more emotional than normal. She's hornier than a 20 year old at a Playboy convention. The smell of food is now making her sick. Oh my goodness she isn't… Is she? Fitz couldn't believe what was running through his mind but it all added up.

Liv composed herself and cleaned up yet again. Fitz ran downstairs and grabbed Liv a glass of water. He then walked over to the phone in the kitchen and called Cyrus notifying him that it was safe for them to return to the cabin and that he and Liv would join them for supper soon.

Making his way upstairs Fitz couldn't help but to smile at the thought. He handed Liv the glass and told her to sip from it slowly. He then helped her onto the bed and took his place next to her. He stretched out his arms and she willingly collapsed into them.

"Fitz, would you be terribly upset if I said that I want shrimp scampi for dinner instead? I know that we just ordered dinner, but I really am just not in the mood for it right now. Oh, could I also have a huge chocolate milkshake to go with it?" Fitz grabbed Liv's phone and dialed Jason. He gave him Liv's order, and hung up.

"Anything for you my sweet baby. Why don't you try to relax for a bit. Everything is handled, and Abby is about to call James now with her first bit of info." Fitz held Liv closer as her body willingly melted into his rock hard frame. She was so small and delicate. He had to constantly remind himself of that when he held her. He was sure that if he didn't, one day he would crush her with all of the love he had inside. "Liv, can I ask you a question?" Feeling nauseous again Liv couldn't find the courage to speak. She nodded instead.

"How long have you been feeling ill? I mean has it just been today? Did it just begin or has this been going on for a while now?

"Two weeks. I thought at first that maybe I was coming down with a virus but there were no other symptoms other than fatigue." Liv hesitated before she continued "Now I'm not so sure that it is a virus. I think that maybe my body is just saying that I need to rest more."

"It sounds more like your bodies are trying to tell you that you need to rest more."

Liv looked up at Fitz confused as to what he was getting at. "What do you mean bodies Fitz? You may think I have superpowers, but I am only one person. It's not like I'm pre…" Just then it hit her with a force that ripped the oxygen from her lungs. Think Liv think! Liv began counting back and couldn't remember when her last cycle had ended. Thankfully she kept track of these things in her planner. She reached inside of her purse and pulled out her calendar.

She searched for the last time she had marked a "P" on her it. Liv counted back and realized that she hadn't marked her calendar for 6 weeks. She thought back to 6 weeks ago and suddenly she felt her lungs deflate refusing to allow any air in at all.

It had been 6 weeks since Fitz showed up at her apartment. 6 weeks since he proclaimed that he refused to live without her in his life anymore. 6 weeks since he promised her that he was leaving Mellie and he just needed her to wait for him. They made love that night in every room in her apartment. They absorbed all of the love that the other had to give until their bodies lay in lifeless heaps in her bed.

Snapping back to reality Liv's eyes grew wide at this revelation. "Fitz, are you saying? Do you think? Is it possible?"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, from the looks of it, I would say that soon and very soon you are going to be a mommy. To make this moment even better, for the very first time in my life I will have a genetic child of my own. You will be the mother of my first child." They both began crying tears of joy at the possibility that they were facing. All of this seemed too real to be anything but a dream.

Liv looked up at Fitz with love in her eyes. "Honey, you know that we cannot just jump to this kind of conclusion. We definitely have to have a confirmation before we take any steps towards a plan or a celebration."

_Fitz knew she was right. She was always right. _

Liv heard the sound of her name being called and snapped out of her trance. She looked up and saw Fitz and the team staring at her with a concerned look in their eyes.

"Liv, are you ok? You seem to be out of it. Is there anything you need?"

"No Fitz, I'm fine." Liv tried to get back into the work in front of her but she was unable to think about anything except for what just went through her head.

That had to have been the weirdest daydream that Liv has ever had. She had never thought about children before. Whenever Edison spoke of a "family" Liv would run. She loved her life, her job, her freedom. She wasn't exactly sure that she was ready to slow down and begin a family. However this time it was different.

Thinking of having children with Fitz, three, maybe even four sent a warm feeling through her body that she could not describe. The more she thought about the home they would have- _4 bedroom Victorian style on the lake, with a play area for the children and a vegetable garden for her_, the more she felt her heart swell.

"Liv, what's wrong? Are you ok sweet baby? Why are you crying?"

Liv placed her hand on her cheek. It was wet. She hadn't even realized that she was crying. The thought of having a family with this man brought tears of joy to her eyes. "Fitz, I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I'm great. I've never been so happy in my life and I have you to thank for that."

Fitz caressed Liv's lips with his fingers and lowered his head so their lips met and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too Fitz."

Realizing that everyone was still seated around the table Liv was the first one to break the eye contact. She looked at her watch and realized that it was late. They had been working all day and skipped both breakfast and lunch. Fitz must have sensed what Liv was thinking because he looked at his watch and realized just how late it was. "It's 7:45 pm, and we've been at this all day. What do you guys say we wrap this up for the day and enjoy a little relaxation time? I for one am famished. Besides, you haven't had a chance…"

"…To take in the beautiful sunset this camp has to offer." Liv interrupted finishing his sentence. Fitz smiled at Liv amazed at how she was able to finish his sentences without hesitation. Honestly so was Liv.

. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm in the mood for Chinese." Everyone agreed that Chinese would be great for dinner. "Jason, would you mind picking up the order for us?"

"I wouldn't mind at all ma'am." _Ok Liv, this is freaky. Keep calm and see how this plays out. _

"Ok so let's figure out what we want and I'll place the order." The team made their decisions and Liv phoned in the order. Liv finished the call and set her phone down in disbelief. _Did I not just picture this in my head? What is going to happen next?_

As if things couldn't get any weirder Cyrus decided to break the silence. "What do you say Tom and I give everyone a tour of the camp while Jason is out getting the food. That will give you and Fitz a chance to have some very much deserved alone time." _This is getting just a tad bit weird. _Liv thought to herself. Cyrus looked at Liv and it was unclear if his words or something else was making her so uncomfortable. He looked at Fitz who gestured that she was fine.

Liv placed her hand over her stomach and felt butterflies. She had to have a seat, she wasn't feeling so well. Maybe it was time for her to lie down just for a minute. She was really tired and felt like a nap before dinner was just the thing that she needed to get her mind back to where it needed to be. The next words that came out of her mouth threw her into a state of shock.

"Fitz, would you be terribly upset if I said that I want shrimp scampi for dinner instead? I know that we just ordered dinner, but I really am just not in the mood for it right now. Oh, could I also have a huge chocolate milkshake to go with it?"

"Anything for you my sweet baby. Why don't you try to relax for a bit. Everything is handled, and Abby is about to call James now with her first bit of info."

_Seriously, what the hell is going on?_

* * *

**Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a 752 moment this one. I wrote the entire chapter and was ready to publish it but decided to go a different route. I'm not sure where my mind is going with this but I sure am having fun. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave your comments and critiques. **


	17. Date Night

"Sir, here are todays newspapers. I thought you'd like to read this morning's headlines."

"Thanks Tom. This stack is a little heavier than normal, isn't it?" Fitz grabbed the stack of newspapers from Tom and glanced through the headlines. Many of the papers in the pile had a "Special Edition" header above it. Fitz sat down and proceeded to read the article on the front page of the Washington Post. _ President Grant May Have Found His New First Lady. _Fitz smiled at the headline and began reading the story associated with the headline.

_A source close to the Grant administration has released information that suggests President Grant may have a new love interest. President Grant recently returned from a two week stay at Camp David. He took the time to regroup after being notified that former First Lady Mellie Grant was unfaithful in their marriage. Mrs. Grant's infidelity resulted in the birth of three children President Grant believed were his. However, the results of DNA testing proved that they in fact were not his children. The name of the father has not yet been released. D.C.'s most notorious crisis manager Olivia Pope was at Camp David along with her team of associates helping President Grant work through this difficult time. _

_According to our source, President Grant and Ms. Pope became rather close during this time. They were often found together by the lake talking and enjoying being in the company of one another. "Witnessing the flirtation that was going on between the two of them, it was clear that there is something there. They were laughing and joking with one another. They spent a lot of time just enjoying the company of one another. It is really refreshing to see President Grant happy. It has been a very long time since any of us have seen him smile. Even though it has only been a few weeks, there is clearly something there. I for one believe that they make a great match, and would love to see Olivia Pope possibly become the next First Lady."- Anonymous_

_We have reached out to Ms. Pope's camp and have yet to receive confirmation. We will keep you up to date on this story as more details emerge. _

As Fitz finished reading the story, he noticed there were pictures of the two of them during their stay at the camp. They were laughing and joking enjoying their time alone with one another. Underneath there was yet another picture of them on the same boardwalk. Fitz had his arm around Liv and they were sharing an ice cream cone. A third picture had the two of them enjoying an evening out at a local restaurant. The picture screamed that they were in love, and if anyone thought differently, they would have a very hard time proving their case.

Fitz went through the rest of the piles of papers and grinned when he noticed that the stories all mirrored the first one he read. Of course some papers did have different pictures but they sent the same message._ This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship._ Liv was already D.C.'s Sweetheart, and it seemed that based on the articles written about her, she was quickly becoming America's Sweetheart as well. Pleased with how things were going Fitz picked up the phone in the Oval and proceeded to call Liv.

"Hi"

"Hi" Liv answered back. Fitz was unable to pick up on her tone. He wasn't sure if she was tired or still feeling ill. She spent the majority of the second week at Camp David trying to fight down nausea and Fitz was by her side every step of the way.

"I take it you're not feeling any better today?"

"Not yet."

"I need to see you."

"Fitz…"

Fitz chose his next words carefully. He wanted to be sure that if any of their phone calls were leaked to the press, there was nothing that would shed an inappropriate light on their budding relationship. "Olivia Pope, would you give me the honor of being my date here at the White House for dinner and a movie tonight? Say around 6:30?"

Liv knew that it wasn't like Fitz to request her presence. _Come to the White House, I need to see you_ was normally the closest that Fitz got to asking her anything. She looked at her phone for a minute and realized that he was calling from the White House phone. _Of course! _ Liv thought to herself. _Just in case our phone calls are leaked, he wants to keep it clean over the phone. _"Mr. President, it would be my pleasure to join you for dinner tonight. I shall see you tonight at 6:30."

"Ms. Pope, I will be anxiously awaiting your arrival."

Liv hung up the phone and called Abby and Quinn into the room. "Ladies, I have a dinner date with Fitz tonight at 6:30. That means that I have a little less than two hours to prepare and be on my way. Quinn, there is a closet down the hall, I need you start searching for not just any dress, but the right dress. It needs to be a dress that says I'm interested but not after power. It has to be attractive yet speak that I am a woman that carries herself with grace and dignity. I am gentle yet powerful. I am innocent, yet seductive. Yes to cleavage, but not too much. Make sure that it is not too short. No more than three inches above the knee and nothing too form fitting below the waistline. That normally screams ditz or gold digger. The dress cannot be black or red because those are normally colors that come off as aggressive, possessive, or vulnerable depending on the length and cut. Abby, I need you to help me with my hair while I begin my makeup."

Quinn raced down the hallway and into a closet that was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life. She knew that Liv had a ton of clothes but she never realized that she had so many outfits that there was a need for her to turn an office, probably one bigger than her own, into a full walk in closet with a sofa, tables, chairs, and more. There were shelves around half of the perimeter of the room, the other half had clothes hanging from hangers, shoe racks, and dressers full of Liv's clothes. The woman could live in her office and never have to go home to change. Well, she already did that, but now Quinn was beginning to understand how.

When she made her way into the closet, a touch screen popped up in front of her. _Good day Olivia. What is your mood today?_ Quinn was amazed at the screen that was speaking to her. The screen changed and now had a list of clothing she could choose from dresses, pants, skirts, were among things on the list.

Quinn selected dress.

_What is the occasion Olivia? _Quinn selected date night from the list.

_Is the date with Fitz?_ Yes

_Is it at the White House? _Yes

_The dress I have chosen for you is the turquoise Oscar de La Renta Sleeveless Silk Faille Fit-and-Flare Dress. Would you like me to get this dress for you? _ Under the description was a picture of Liv wearing the dress. Quinn thought to herself this dress was perfect. She selected yes and the curtain racks began to move revealing the dress that was just in the screenshot before her. Quinn removed the dress from the rack and turned when she heard more movement coming from the corner.

_Olivia I have chosen your shoes and your purse. _ Quinn picked up the shoes and walked over to the jewelry box that slid open and rotated to reveal a silver necklace with a turquoise stone and matching earrings and bracelet. "I've definitely got to invest in a closet like this!" Quinn made her way back to the office where Liv and Abby were busy working on her hair and makeup.

Abby was pressing Liv's hair but unlike normal, there was no curl. This was definitely a first. Liv's opted for more of a natural look with her makeup. "Tonight, less shall be more." Liv looked over and saw Quinn standing in the doorway holding her outfit. "Love! Gorg never lets me down. Quick, help me into it. I have have 30 minutes before I have to be out the door." Quinn and Abby helped Liv into her dress and jewelry. Quinn began transferring the contents of Liv's purse into the one that Gorg had chosen for her.

"Liv, what about perfume?" Leave it to Abby to think of the smallest yet one of the most crucial of all details.

"Something light, floral." Liv stated while placing her last earring in her ear. Abby ran to the closet and chose the perfect perfume and made her way back to Liv. It was Gucci-Magnificent Magnolia. It was a soft floral fragrance and it was also Fitz's favorite. Of course Abby couldn't have known that when she chose it, but Liv was glad that she did.

"Ok Liv, you're ready and Tom just buzzed us. He's downstairs waiting for you." Abby was amazed at just how breathtakingly beautiful Liv was in this ensemble. "You look gorg, as always."

"Thanks Abby. Quinn, thank you so much for helping." Liv was on her way out the door when Quinn stopped her.

"Liv, are you going to tell him tonight? About the baby I mean."

"I think he has a feeling, but tonight yes. I will give him his confirmation." Liv turned and headed towards the elevator. Huck was waiting to take her down to meet Tom. He has been even more protective of Liv since word of a brewing romance was leaked. Liv learned a long time ago to never doubt Huck, if he was worried whether it was warranted or not, to just indulge him and allow him to protect her. It helped him and honestly it helped her too.

When they made their way to the lobby, there was a team of SSA 's waiting for them. Liv was escorted outside and into the car driven by Tom. Liv noticed that Jason was not with the group. He must have been at the White House with Fitz.

Liv collapsed into the seat and placed her hand on her abdomen. She still could not believe it. She was carrying a life inside of her. A life outside of her own that she is now responsible for. A life she and Fitz together are now responsible for. Their child. The greatest show of love that either of them could express was now growing inside of her. Now she just had to figure out at what point in the night she wanted to deliver the news to Fitz. This is definitely a night that neither of them will ever forget.


	18. Dinner Fit For A Baby

Liv arrived at the White House and was ushered into the Presidential Living quarters. She took a seat on the sofa and waited for Fitz to join her. About five minutes had passed until Fitz entered the room. He took in the beauty of the woman that was seated before him. She was breathtaking. Liv turned and saw Fitz and rose to greet him just as one normally would when they were graced by the presence of the president. Fitz noticed that there was a camera man in the corner.

_Leave it to Cyrus to turn this date into a photo op. _He walked across the room to Liv and took her small delicate hand in his. He bowed to her and placed the softest of kisses on her hand. "Olivia Pope, may I just say how breathtakingly stunning you look this evening?" Liv curtsied in response to Fitz's bow. _Click Click Click _Fitz heard the sound of the camera shutters and knew that they had given the cameraman the shot that he had been waiting for. Fitz took his place next to Liv and placed one arm around her waist, then took her hand in his remaining hand. They began walking towards the hallway where Fitz knew that no reporters would be allowed in. _Click click click _Fitz heard the sounds of the camera shutters weaken as they made their way into the hallway and Tom closed the double doors behind them.

Once they were behind closed doors, Fitz turned to Liv and took her into his arms. He planted the softest sweetest kiss upon her lips. "You look amazing Livvie. My goodness you are the most beautiful, sexy, enticing woman I have ever laid eyes on in my life. And you're all mine."

"I'm all yours Mr. President." Excitement couldn't even begin to describe how Liv was feeling at this very moment. She was alone, with Fitz, in the White House, and everyone was cheering them on.

"I love it when you smile Livvie. Today is the first step in making it a reality for the rest of our lives." Fitz lowered his head to Liv's and began to tease her lips with his tongue. He drew her bottom lip into his mouth placing gentle nibbles as he released it. His tongue began parting Liv's mouth open which resulted in a moan of approval from Liv. She began kissing him back hungrily claiming every part of his mouth as her own. Fitz picked Liv up in his arms refusing to break the kiss.

He made his way to the bedroom and sat her down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Fitz took a step back and turned on the fire. He turned back to Liv and was floored by how beautiful she looked. He always thought of Liv being the most breathtaking sight he has ever witnessed, but there was a glow about her that just melted his heart and sparked an inferno inside of him. "My goodness Livvie, you look stunning tonight. I am one lucky man."

Liv reached out for Fitz and in two steps he was at her side sitting next to her. Fitz began to caress her hair making sure to brush her shoulder as he reached the end of each strand. The softness of her skin made Fitz growl in approval. He looked at Liv and saw the fiery hunger in her dark chocolate eyes. Fitz pulled Liv into him and reclaimed her mouth with his own. His lips were greedy, searching for more, and Liv was more than willing to give. Matching the thrusts of his tongue with her own Liv teased Fitz as she began to suck on his tongue refusing to let go.

Liv began undoing the buttons on Fitz's shirt as he began placing kisses on her neck. Unable to tolerate the buttons any longer Liv ripped the shirt open and the remaining buttons flew in different directions. Liv could feel Fitz's erection pressed firmly against her thigh which sent an overwhelming need through her. Fitz unzipped the back of Liv's dress, and in one swift movement had freed her shoulders of the fabric. He stood from the couch, taking Liv with him in his arms and made his way to the bed leaving a trail of clothes in their path.

Fitz looked at Liv lying on the bed and couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed with the love that he felt for this woman. This was their first night making love in what will soon be their bedroom, and Fitz wanted to take it slow. He wanted to savor this moment, explore every ounce of her. Fitz took one leg in his hand and began leaving a trail of kisses up Liv's leg. When he got to her thigh, he could feel the heat radiating from her core.  
Wanting to savor the moment, Fitz decided that he would skip over it for now which resulted in a disappointed groan from Liv.

"Relax sweet baby, we've got time. We have all night if we want it." Fitz cupped Liv's breast in his hand and drew one nipple into his mouth. Liv's back arched in approval. As his tongue was dancing around her hardened nipple, Fitz's free hand ventured lower until it found warmth between her thighs. Liv parted her legs willingly inviting him to touch her swollen button. Fitz parted her lower lips and was welcomed with her overflowing nectar.

He took two fingers and began gently pressing against her clit. Liv let out a throaty moan of approval. Fitz began teasing her clit with his thumb as he placed two fingers inside of her. Liv began writhing uncontrollably against his hand, urging Fitz to pick up the pace but he wouldn't.

"Fitz, please. I need you now." Fitz wanted to play a bit more, but he could sense the urgency in Liv's voice. She was ready to explode and he wanted to be inside of her when she did. He positioned himself over Liv so that his erection was pressing against her opening. He reclaimed her mouth with his and in one swift movement he was inside of the slippery walls that gripped him tightly. They both let out a moan in approval of this union.

Fitz began moving slowly at first making sure to set the correct rhythm. Once Liv began meeting his thrusts with her own, he knew he had found it. _Gentle but deep, nice and slow is how she wants this tonight. _ Each thrust provoked a whimper from Liv and once Fitz began to grind his hips against her she knew it wouldn't be too much longer before she exploded.

Fitz felt Liv's walls begin to clench down around him and he picked up the pace just a bit making sure to enter her fully with each thrust. This new pace brought Liv to new levels and she allowed herself to give in to the orgasm that had been waiting to explode from within. Fitz came not too long after pouring his seed inside of her, and collapsed on the bed bringing her with him.

They spent a few moments trying to catch their breath, Fitz played with Liv's hair as she played with his. She loved that curl that would defiantly separate itself from the rest of his hair and dangle just above his forehead. It had its own sexiness and flare to it that she could never resist.

He didn't want to speak he just wanted to savor the moment. Words would just ruin the feeling, the trance they had entered staring into one another's eyes. Fitz looked at the clock on the nightstand behind Liv and noticed it was getting late. He wanted her to eat and honestly, after that workout, he could go for a little supper.

Liv had taken the ride to figure out how she would break the news to Fitz and when it finally hit her, she became anxious to see him, just to see if he could figure out the puzzle. She just needed the perfect set up and little did Fitz know, he was about to deliver it to her.

"Livvie, what are you in the mood for tonight? We can order out if you aren't in the mood for anything we have stocked in the kitchen."

With a devilish grin on her face, Liv responded. "Fitz, I'm in the mood for baby back ribs, baby corn, baby carrots, baby cabbage you know brussel sprouts, baby spinach and…"

"Liv, what's the deal with all of the….." Fitz looked at Liv who was sheepishly looking away from him at the moment it all sank in. He lifted her head forcing her to meet his loving stare. "Liv are you? Am I? Are we going to have a baby?"

"Yes Fitz. I….I'm pregnant"

A flood of emotions overcame Fitz and before Liv could continue he pulled her in closer and began trailing kisses down her neck and stopped at her abdomen. He began drawing little hearts with his fingers alternating with kisses.

"Liv how far are you? When did you find out?"

Liv tangled her fingers into Fitz's hair as he continued playing with her abdomen. "This whole due date thing is so confusing. According to the doctor I'm almost 5 weeks. I went to see her when we returned from Camp David because I hadn't been feeling well. She gave me an anti-biotic because I apparently had a sinus infection which was why I wasn't feeling well. When I still didn't feel better this morning Huck made me go back to the Dr. They ran a few tests and according to the Dr. my HCG levels are really high, so I need to go in for more testing in a few days to have them checked again."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. The Dr. said that it is perfectly normal for levels to jump in the beginning, but my levels for the time frame I gave her which was two weeks ago at the camp is really high. She isn't worried so I'm not going to worry about it unless she says there is reason to."

"When do you go? I want to be there. I want to be there for all of your appointments."

"I go in Monday after work. She is seeing me after hours so that things can be kept quiet."

"Ok so, this means that we need to move the date of the wedding up. Mary me Livvie. This weekend. Say you will marry me. Let's get this over with. You belong here with me as does our baby. In the white house I need to be there for all of your appointments. Just say it. Say. You'll. Mar. Ry. Me."

Liv sat up for a moment and thought about it before responding. How would her team play this? How could she spin a marriage after the first date? Of course the fact that they have known one another for four years before they became close is one avenue that could be taken. They worked on the campaign trail together, and she has advised his administration on numerous aspects of his campaign. America loved them together, and this could put the country's mind at peace that they will not end up with a womanizer for a president.

"I can see the gears in your mind are already at work. Stop working and just say yes."

"Yes Fitz, yes. Let's do it. We will be married this weekend. But, just so you know, I will not be quitting my job. So you my soon to be husband, need to figure out how to make sure that I can run my office and see my team from here until we leave the White House."

"I'm already on it my sweet baby." This could not be happening. Olivia Pope would officially be Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III in less than a week. It was happening and Fitz could not feel any happier than he did this very moment.

Liv could see the joy in Fitz's eyes. It matched the joy that she was feeling. There was one thing that bothered her. She still had not had a chance to speak to Edison. That part she would deal with tomorrow. For now, she was going to spend the night celebrating with the man that she loves.


	19. The News

Liv sat at her desk smiling as she recounted the events that took place the evening before. It was real, this was really happening. In 6 days Olivia Pope would become Olivia Carolyn Grant. Liv looked down at the ring that graced her finger and her eyes began to swell with tears. There is nothing that would stand in the way of her happiness, of their happiness. Liv looked up and saw Harrison and Abby talking on the opposite side of her office door. The smile that was there left her instantly.

Not only did she have to return the ring to Edison, she had to tell her team that in a week, she would no longer be able to come into the OPA on a daily basis like she is now. Liv decided that she did not want to deal with the weeping sob story that is Edison and decided to have Huck return the Ring as he and Quinn headed out for the teams morning coffee. That part was done and out the way.

Now it was time to address the future of the OPA with her team. Of course business would still run as usual. The challenge was that she had to reassure them that her being removed from the situation physically did not mean that she wasn't only a phone call away. Even the physical part would be few and far between, considering the plan that she and Fitz came up with had already been approved. They came up with a way that she could run her office from the White House and still be able to communicate with her team.

Harrison, Abby, and Quinn would become her crisis managers. Liv had no reason to need a crisis manager once she was in the White House permanently, but she would be able to have them cleared through security. This meant that she would be able to maintain contact with them when she needed to and vice versa.

As for Huck, there was a bigger plan in store for him. Because Huck had security clearance under the name of Javier Rodriguez, he would be perfect as one of the members of Liv's secret service detail. He would be with her whenever she left the White House, and he would be able to maintain outside contact with the team in case anything were to arise.

The final part of the plan sort of fell into Liv's lap when she realized that Abby and Harrison were not alone, they were speaking to another party. Liv stood up and walked to the door and was immediately swept up by none other than... Stephen.

"How are you gorgeous? My God how I've missed you."

"Stephen, what are you doing here? Where is Georgia?" Liv looked down and realized that Stephen was not wearing his wedding band. She knew that Stephen was having problems in his marriage, especially when it dealt with matters of fidelity, but this was a shock.

"Liv, Georgia and I felt that it was best to go our separate ways. The married life just wasn't the life for either of us; at least not to each other. I tried Liv, and she tried too. It just wasn't meant to be. I am the adventurous cliff walker, and she is the stay in and curl up with a book type of woman. We were completely incompatible. I've missed this place. I've missed all of you. I've missed the action, and the excitement."

Liv didn't want to admit that she was relieved that Stephen was here for fear of offending the rest of the team. She also knew that she didn't have to. She had a way of communicating with Stephen that only Fitz could probably understand. It was sort of the same way she could communicate with Fitz- only on a platonic level. "Ok, well Stephen, step into my office and I will catch you up on what is going on."

"Liv, I have a very good idea what is going on with the soon to be Mrs. Grant." Liv looked at Abby and Harrison with tear filled eyes and opened her mouth to explain but was cut off by Abby.

"Liv, it's ok. James Novak clued all of America in on the plans for you and Fitz to marry this weekend. We originally thought that was why Stephen was here, but the surprise on your face when you saw him tells us otherwise. We are happy for you Liv and honestly, I think it's time you get laid on a regular basis. I love the more laid back mellow Olivia Pope. Besides, you haven't walked a circle in almost a month now. "

Liv blushed as at Abby's words but couldn't help but laugh when she saw the genuine smile of approval on Stephens face. _Knock them dead Liv, you have my blessing. America will love you. They already do. _ Liv nodded in acknowledgement of Stephen's message to her and she began crying. They all began hugging her with tears of joy in their eyes.

"Hey, what about us? We want to get in on this hugging action too…..Especially now that Stephen is here."

Huck and Quinn were coming through the door with the morning's coffee for the team and a vanilla chai for Liv. Quinn gave each member including Stephen their drinks then turned to Liv and gave her hers. "You Mrs. Grant get a vanilla chai. No more coffee until that little gladiator in the oven is born."

"Gladiator in the oven? Liv are you? Well, that is definitely something that has not hit the newsstands yet."

"Stephen, I just found out yesterday. It apparently happened during our stay at Camp David. Fitz had proposed to me the morning before we left, but yesterday when I found out, we decided to move the date up to keep the reporters at bay. The baby will be born on time, however, once he or she is born, Harrison will report that the baby was born a month early making up for the timing. The country will not see the baby until he/she is cleared by the doctor, except from a picture that Abby will leak to the press."

Liv walked into her office and motioned for her team to follow her. She sat down behind her desk and when she began to speak, her phone rang. It was her doctor's office. Liv answered the phone and listened as the team sat eagerly waiting to hear what the doctor had to say. Liv sat motionless without so much as a response. She simply thanked the doctor when she was finished speaking and ended the call.

"Well?" Abby of course was the first to speak, overly anxious on the report of the blood work Liv had done that morning.

"Abby, I can't tell you until I tell Fitz. But I can call him and you can all hear together." Liv reached for her phone and began to dial Fitz's personal cell phone number. She was glad more now than ever that she had given him this phone.

"Hi." Liv could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smiling. Picturing a smile on his face brought about a smile on her own.

"Hi."

"So tell me beautiful. How are you feeling today? Are you still getting sick? Did you find your gown yet? Are you still as s-" Afraid that Fitz was about to say something inappropriate Liv cut him off.

"I'm feeling great honey. I have Abby, Quinn, Huck, Harrison, and Stephen,"

"Stephen? How the hell did you get him back? Please tell him hello for me. Tell them all hello for me."

"Hi Fitz" They all spoke in unison.

"I'm on speaker? Well I guess it's a good thing I didn't say anything inappropriate just yet isn't it?"

Liv's cheeks began to blush just a bit as her mind jumped back to last night. She shook it off so that she could keep her mind on track.

"Yes Fitz, there is something that I need to tell you and it cannot wait. My team… my family is here with me because I want you all to know at the same time." Fitz was silent waiting for Liv to continue. "The doctor just called me and gave me the results of my blood work from this morning. Fitz"

"Yes Livvie what is it?"

"I'm, I mean we're... well from the looks of it, honey"

"Livvie just spit it out."

"We're having twins." The team jumped up and the girls began crying and hugging one another as the guys excitedly congratulated "Fitz the man.". Liv held her breath as she awaited word from Fitz. It seemed like the wait was forever before she had a response. At least 10 minutes had gone by in Liv's mind and maybe because it had. Liv thought that may the call had been dropped and hung up attempting to call him back. On the third try, Quinn walked over to the desk and hung up the phone.

"Quinn, are you psychotic? What the hell are you doing?"

"Liv, there is someone here to see you. Look."

Liv looked up and saw Fitz standing in the doorway to her office. In what seemed like one swift movement he was at her side and scooped her up into his arms.

"Twins?"

"Twins." Liv looked up with tear filled eyes and met Fitz's that were also filled with tears of joy.

"My sweet babies. My three sweet babies." Fitz placed soft kisses all over Liv's face before claiming her mouth with his. His kiss was soft and tender yet full of hunger and passion. Liv felt a fire stirring inside of her.

No one wanted to break up the moment that was happening right before their eyes, but they knew that it had to be done. Quinn of course was the one that was chosen to be the bad guy.

"Mr. & Mrs. Grant? I'd hate to break up this celebration, but we do have to get going if we are going to make it on time."

"On time?" Liv asked. "On time for what?" Fitz allowed Liv's body to slide down his until her feet reached the floor.

"Liv, we have an appointment this afternoon for your dress fitting."

"Well, the both of you are having yours fitted today too aren't you?"

Abby and Quinn looked at Liv puzzled unaware that they were supposed to be getting dresses. "Uh no, Liv, this is just your dress fitting."

"Well call them and tell them to add two more. You thought that was getting married without all of you by my side?" Liv looked up at Fitz who began to address Harrison, Huck, and Stephen.

"That's right fellas. Since Harrison and Stephen are walking Liv down the aisle, and Huck and Tom, and Cyrus are my best men; you are coming with me so that we can get our tuxedos ordered. Liv, didn't you think it odd that Stephen just showed up? This very week, the most important week of your life?"

Liv's mouth dropped as she heard the words come out of Fitz's mouth. "Fitz, you brought Stephen home?"

"I knew how much it would mean to you if he were here. Once he told me about his divorce and how much he missed everyone here, I knew that he would be the perfect person to help run the office. He helped you start this business, he has already been cleared to be one of your crisis managers, and he knows the ropes better than anyone… No offense guys."

"None taken" They responded together.

"Fitz, I love you so much. So so very much. Thank you… I am the luckiest woman in the world." Liv stood on her toes and pulled Fitz's head down for a kiss. "Now let's get planning on this wedding."

"Everything at the White House has been taken care of. The catering, decorations white and silver as per your request, the flowers white roses and the cake, the one you picked out last night have been ordered and are now in the process of being created for this weekend. The invitations are being delivered by special courier because of the time restraints. Replies are already flying in. According to a lot of the responses we are getting including the one from Oprah, everyone is excited to meet America's First Sweetheart. All we have left to do is get our dresses and tuxedos, and begin packing for a month at Camp David. You can thank Cyrus setting that one up. Tomorrow 45 movers-"

"45 movers?" Abby was curious as to what Liv could take with her that would require 45 movers.

"Yes, the woman has a lot of clothes. So, tomorrow, 45 movers will come both here and to her apartment to gather clothing and other things you want to transport to the living quarters. Today, we celebrate. We have dinner reservations at 6 for all of us so we'd better get moving. 6 days people and this incredible, sexy, beautiful woman will become my wife."

Harrison looked at the calendar, then at Fitz with fear in his eyes. "Harrison what's wrong?"

"Fitz, we have 6 days until the wedding, there is no way any place would have the tailoring finished for five suits in 5 days."

"Harrison is right Fitz, there is no way that our dresses and Liv's gown will be ready before then either." Quinn tried to hide the worry on her face but was unsuccessful.

"Relax, it's handled. They will have every piece of garment ready in time if the President of the United States is not only requesting them to, but is paying the lost wages for both of the stores to shut down, and tend to our needs for the next 4 days."

"Touché Mr. Pres.… Fitz"Harrison said with a sly grin.

"Once we finish with our fittings, we have dinner reservations for all of us. Liv, if you need more time with your gown, let me know. If we have to fly to Paris tonight to get the dress that you want we will. Either way, you will be ready for this weekend. The way you want to be.

Fitz turned to Liv and gave her one last kiss before walking out the door. "Will I see you tonight Ms. Pope?"

"You can count on it, Mr. President."

Fitz turned to the team and simply uttered. "Ok then, let's do this."


	20. Is This Right?

Liv sat in her chair staring out of the balcony window of Blair House. Today was the day. In just a few hours, she would be Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. In just a few hours, she would become the First Lady of the United States of America. In just a few hours, her life would no longer be her own. In that instant Liv went from overwhelming excitement to sheer panic. _What if I'm not a great wife? What if I fail the country as First Lady? What if I can't keep Fitz happy and he looks for someone else?_ Liv felt nauseous picturing Fitz with another due to an unhappy marriage, but she knew that it was possible. Her thoughts immediately drifted to the many nights she spent with Fitz on the trail, at the White House, even at her apartment while he was in a loveless unhappy marriage with Mellie. She couldn't do this. "I can't! I can't get married!"

Quinn raced to Liv's side and knelt down beside her. "Liv, what's wrong?"

"Quinn, I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can become Mrs. Grant. What if things change between us? Everything was wonderful when..." Liv remembered that her hair stylist was still working on her hair and hesitated before finishing her sentence.

"Could you give us a few minutes please?" Abby asked the stylist. The tone was more of an order than a request. She reminded Abby that although her and Quinn's hair was finished, there wasn't much time to finish Liv's. The makeup artist would be in shortly to apply all of their makeup. "I guarantee you that we have all the time we need. This wedding cannot possibly begin without the bride now can it?" We just need a few minutes with the bride and then we can finish." The stylist nodded and hurriedly left the room. Abby grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the pitcher on the counter.

"Liv, it's normal for a bride to get wedding day jitters. You are a great woman and the two of you love each other with all of your hearts. There is nothing that could go wrong. Your day has finally come. The day for you to be happy and embrace life. Embrace marriage and a family." Quinn hoped that her words were helping in some way. She glanced at Abby begging her to help out in this situation.

Abby thought for a moment until she finally found the words. "Liv, what is the one thing that worries you the most?"

Liv stopped for a moment thinking of what in this situation worried her most. "I'm afraid that things will change between us once we are married. We have been together since the campaign trail. We have been in love since the day we first laid eyes on one another. What if the excitement, the love that we feel for each other simply came from the situation? Our love was taboo. He is the President of the United States and I was his mistress. What if now that I'm his wife, he doesn't feel the same excitement he did when we had to sneak around to be together? What if that was part of the thrill that was our relationship. What if I can't keep him happy? What if he finds someone else? What happens when I become Mellie in this relationship?"

Liv tried as hard as she could to fight back the tears that burned her eyes but she couldn't. She was truly afraid. She was terrified. She knew that when Fitz would come and see her their time was limited. He didn't experience her on bad mornings, after bad days. Sure she's had her share of confrontations with him but they worked through them. Most of that was because they went their separate ways until they were calm enough to talk to one another again. In the White House they would be trapped with nowhere to go.

Quinn wiped away her tears and gave her the most gentle of hugs. "Liv, Fitz is in love with you. Genuinely truly in love with you. What man would be willing giving up being the most powerful man in the world for a woman? What the two of you have is real. When Fitz was shot, I remember the look of agony that plagued your face that entire week he was in a coma. I was in your office with you when he woke up. You were the first person HE called. I remember the look on your face when you heard his voice. THAT is when I realized just how much in love you were with this man. Yes, he is the president and you will be his first lady, but that won't be forever."

Abby added. "Liv, remember that night we went to the hospital and I had to stay outside of the room while you went in to see him. I saw you through the door. I saw the way you laid with him and caressed him. I saw the way you held him. I saw you cry. I also saw that no more than 20 minutes after you left his room and returned back to the OPA he woke up. Your love is what did that. THAT Liv is how you know this is real. This man came out of a coma for you. He held on for you. He refused to die because you were still here. You Olivia Pope are his reason to live. You are the love of his life. Liv you need to seriously stop and think about your history together. Tell me there isn't one moment that you can think of that doesn't show you just how much you two are in love with one another."

_YOU OWN ME! YOU CONTROL ME! I WAIT FOR YOU! I WATCH FOR YOU! I EXIST FOR YOU. _Thinking back to their passionate proclamation of love in the rose garden filled Liv with the assurance she needed to be bold and brave. It gave Liv the strength to continue preparing for the moment they have been waiting for the past 4 years. "Ok ladies, let's get moving. I have a wedding to be at in less than 4 hours."

The women spent the next few hours finishing hair and makeup and applying a few finishing touches to their speeches. The time had finally come to get Liv into her wedding gown. Liv asked the women to leave the room because she didn't want anyone to see the gown with the exception of the tailor and Chauffer. Abby looked at her watch and realized that it was time for her and Quinn to head over to the White House. They exited the room where Tom and Huck were waiting for them and headed through the tunnels to the car that was waiting for them to usher them to the south lawn of the White House.

Liv with the help of the tailor and her assistants helped Liv into her gown. "Ms. Pope, may I say that you are the picture of perfection. I cannot think of anyone I have ever dressed that has looked more breathtaking than you do this very moment. The president and all of your guests will be speechless."

Liv thanked the woman and her staff and picked up her phone to call Cyrus. When he answered the phone, Liv could tell that he had a rough morning. "Good morning Cy. Rough morning?"

"Nothing that I couldn't handle. A few last minute jitters from the groom until he started murmuring something about owning and controlling. Then he was fine. We are here and the groom is calmly awaiting his bride."

If there were a better sign that told Liv that she was destined to be this man's wife she couldn't think of one. "Tell him that I love him, and that I exist for him. We are in this together, and in a few minutes, I will tell that to not only him, but the world."

"I will deliver the message Liv."

"Thanks Cy. I am on my way now. See you in a few." Liv notified the tailor that she was ready to leave, and her team helped her with a cape that would hide her dress from the press and anyone that she may pass on her way to the limo that awaited her.

As she made her way to the car, the "oohs and ah's" as well as the smiles and tears of joy of the well wishes she passed were overwhelming. She was so glad that her makeup artist was being paid to follow her around all day and keep her makeup fresh. She knew that she wouldn't even make it to the limo before the tears started streaming down her face. This was the happiest day of her life thus far. She couldn't wait to see the look on Fitz's face when they lifted the curtain that would separate her from the wedding party and guests.


	21. The Wedding

The guests had arrived and it was time for Fitz to come out. He was fortunate enough to have Karen and Jerry be the ring bearer and flower girl. Fitz wasn't sure that Mellie would allow it or that they would want to, but they were thrilled to be in the wedding, and Mellie didn't mind. If she did, she made no fuss about it. This part of the ceremony he kept from Liv. He wanted to see the look on her face when she came down the aisle and saw the kids standing there waiting for her. Fitz clued the staff in that Liv would not be unveiled until after Karen had laid the rose petals and had taken her place next to Abby.

Abby, Quinn, and Karen were dressed in Icy lavender gowns. The dresses could almost pass for silver until the light reflected revealing the softest purple anyone had ever seen. Quinn and Abby's gowns were strapless. They were fitted to the waist and tied with a ribbon of a slightly deeper shade of lavender, then flowed outward to the knee. Karen's dress was of course strapped due to her age, but just like the others was fitted to the waist, tied with a bow, then flared out to the knee. The men were dressed in black tuxedos with iced lavender handkerchiefs, bowties, and cumber buns.

Fitz was dashing in his full white tuxedo. He wore the same bow tie, cumber bun, and handkerchief as the other men.

Fitz took his place at the alter first, and turned to watch each member of the wedding party make their way down the aisle. First Quinn and Huck, then Abby and Tom. Finally Cyrus and Sally. It wasn't originally planned for Sally to be in the wedding party, but Fitz felt it only right seeing as how she had been there for him during the struggles that came along with presidency. Fitz also thought that Cyrus should walk down the aisle with someone and he wasn't sure that Cyrus would be willing to walk with James. He was after all an indoor person.

The time had come. Everyone had made their way down the aisle and it was time. The piano began to play and Mariah Carey and Peabo Bryson stood and took their place in front of it. This was yet another surprise that Liv knew nothing about. _My love, there's only you in my life. The only thing that's right. My first love, you're every breath that I take, you're every step I make….. " _Fitz looked up as the curtains began to open. Everyone stood and huge gasps left their mouths when they saw the image that was standing before them.

Liv was standing with Stephen and Harrison on either side. She was wearing a white strapless gown that was fitted just below her bosom then flared out and downward. There were silver flowers gracing the bottom of the gown, and a series of diamonds that accented the bosom of the gown. There was a full 7 foot train which had silver roses etched at the very end, and her veil which clipped to a 14 karat diamond tiara that graced her head. Her hair was pinned up with curls framing her face and her neck.

As she made her way down the aisle, Fitz tried to find the will to breathe. Liv had taken every ounce of breath from his lungs and restricted his brain from allowing more oxygen in. She was simply the picture of perfection. He saw Cyrus handing him something out of the corner of his eye. It was a handkerchief. Fitz had been crying at the sight of his beautiful blushing bride. Fitz accepted and wiped his eyes before passing it back to Cyrus.

Liv reached the end of the aisle just as the song was ending. _My, endless love…. "_

Everyone took their seats and the pastor began speaking. Liv couldn't hear a word that he was saying. She was too lost in Fitz's eyes. She would like to ask him what he said later on, but she knew that he probably wouldn't know either. Finally Liv did hear one thing. "Who gives this woman into matrimony?"

"We do" Stephen and Harrison said together. Fitz stepped down from the altar and approached Liv as Harrison and Stephen stepped back and took their places beside Cyrus and Huck. Fitz stretched out his arm and Liv placed hers in his as they made their way back up the altar steps.

Their eyes were locked and they entered their own world as the preacher spoke in front of them. Thankfully there would be a video for them to watch later because they had no clue what was going on at their own wedding. All that mattered was they were there, together. Fitz heard the preacher speak first. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant"

"I do!"

"Sir, we aren't at that part of the ceremony yet." The crowd laughed and Fitz was surprised to hear a catcall coming from the Prince of Sudan.

"I'm sorry… Continue."

"Fitzgerald and Olivia have written their own vows for this special occasion."

Harrison stepped forward and turned on Fitz's microphone as Abby stepped forward to turn on Liv's. Fitz was the first to speak.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, from the first moment I laid eyes on you I knew that you were something special. You have a fire, a passion about you that does not go unnoticed. Over the years, I have learned that when there is something wrong, you are more than capable of fixing it. However, I never thought that one day we would be standing here at the altar expressing our love for one another. In the short amount of time we have been _together_, I have learned one thing. You are the sun, the moon, and the stars in the sky all in one. You are the air that I breathe. You have healed the wounds of my soul, and from this moment forward I promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect you for the rest of my life. You are loved my dear, because you are love. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. You own my heart, you control my soul. We are in this together."

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, in the beginning we were merely campaign advisor and presidential candidate. I watched a man from California conquer the fear, the frustration, and doubt on the campaign trail. Along the way, we became great friends. There hasn't been a day that I haven't thanked God for blessing me with such a wonderful friend in my life. As we take this step forward into a life together as husband and wife, I promise to be your sun, your moon, and your stars in the sky all in one. I thank God for blessing me with such a wonderful lover, companion, and friend. My best friend. You are what keeps me grounded. You are what keeps me sane. You are what has made my heart whole. You are the aligning of the planets, the night to my day, my earth and my ocean, and I will forever drown in your love because you are love. My every feeling is controlled by the look on _your_ face. You own my heart, you control my soul. We _are_ in this together." Liv turned to the tear filled crowd before adding "I swear we did not write these vows together." Fitz nodded in agreement as everyone laughed for a brief moment.

The preacher continued saying a brief prayer and the exchanging of the rings. He blessed Liv and Fitz with their first communion together. There was one last prayer of dedication between the two followed by the lighting of a unity candle, and finally the words everyone had been waiting for. "By the powers vested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. President, you may kiss your First Lady." Abby and Quinn walked forward and took their place on either side of the bride, ready to unveil her to the anxiously awaiting groom. Once the veil had been lifted, it was clear that Liv had been crying as well. Thankfully she was wearing water proof mascara. Quinn wiped away Liv's tears and she and Abby took their place next to the alter.

Fitz lowered his head to Liv's and whispered "Let's give them a kiss that will rock the nation." Liv mouthed _ok_ in response. Fitz's lips brushed against Liv's slowly, his tongue urging her lips apart. The kiss at first was soft and gentle but once the moan of approval escaped Liv's mouth Fitz could not hold back. He wrapped his arm around Liv's back and dipped her. The passion and urgency of the kiss intensified as their mouths greedily claimed one another's.

The crowd began cheering whistling in approval of this moment. This was definitely a kiss that would be talked about for a very very long time. Once the kiss ended, Liv and Fitz turned to the guests and the preacher said his one last phrase. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I humbly present to you Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III President of the United States and his First Lady.

Fitz and Liv made their way down the aisle and were greeted with guests blowing bubbles creating a path to the limo that was waiting for them. The bridal party followed and loaded up into their limos and they all headed to the rose garden to take pictures.

It was a very short ride to the doors of the White House where Liv would enter for the first time as First Lady. She barely had time to say a word to Fitz before the limo doors were opened and they were being ushered inside. The halls were filled with well-wishers and people stopping and staring in awe of how beautiful Liv looked on this day. They made their way to the Rose Garden, and took their pictures. Once the bridal party pictures were finished, everyone left leaving Liv and Fitz alone in the Rose Garden with the photographer.

In the beginning she posed the two of them for pictures then she switched to a more fun task. Capturing the newlyweds in their own atmosphere. "I want the two of you to pretend like I'm not here and just be yourselves." The photographer instructed them.

Liv and Fitz walked to the center of the Rose Garden and stood in the exact place they had 4 years ago when they proclaimed their love for one another. Fitz plucked a single white rose from one of the bushes and wrapped his handkerchief around it before presenting it to Liv. "I love you; I am in love with you. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. You own me, you control me, I belong to you."

Fitz walked up to Liv and gave her one final kiss. "How are you feeling my love? How are my babies?" He whispered softly into her ear.

"I'm ok I guess. Starving, but ok. I just want to get out of this dress. At least the train. This thing must add another 40 lbs. to what I'm already pulling in dress weight. All I want is this train off, and my flats. Then I will be ok for the rest of the evening."

"I'd ask you to help me out of my train but I'm not sure you'd be able to behave Mr. President." Liv said taunting Fitz. She knew that behaving would be hard for the both of them but they did have safeguards intact.

Fitz entrusted Cyrus with making sure he behaved himself during the reception. It had been over a week since he was able to touch and feel his Livvie. A week since he had made love to her. They decided that they wanted their wedding night to be special. They had no problems in the romance department, but there was something sacredly special about a wedding night. All of the love, the passion, and the sexual tension building up to be released that very moment.

Liv knew that Fitz wasn't the only one that couldn't be trusted at this moment. This is why she entrusted Abby and Quinn with making sure she behaved throughout the reception. Right now they would celebrate their union with their friends, family, and colleagues. Tonight they will celebrate their union alone. As husband and wife and Liv couldn't wait to give Fitz the surprise she had waiting for him.

"Are you ready to greet our guests President Grant?"

"I am ready Mrs. Grant."

* * *

Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I was originally going to end it here, but decided against it. I'm not ready to end the fun just yet. This chapter I wrote on a super fangirl high thanks to Mr. Tony Goldwyn and the Scandal Revealed podcast 302. I am having so much fun corrupting the story that it Olitz and I hope that you all are enjoying it too. As always I welcome comments and critiques. You can also follow me on Twitter KWsGladiator. Thank you for reading and I hope to update very soon.


	22. The Reception

_Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time in public President and First Lady Grant. _ Liv and Fitz made their way into the ball room and were greeted by the cheering, whistling and cat calls of their guests. Liv blushed as she and Fitz made their way through the crowd and onto the dance floor for their first dance together as husband and wife. The instrumental part of the song began to play and Fitz turned to Liv pulling her into his strong frame. Their eyes locked and they began to sway back and forth with the music. _One, look in your eyes, and there I see… Just what you mean to me… _

There were so many things that Liv and Fitz wanted to say to one another but all of it could wait. This was their moment where they could just be lost in the presence of one another. Before today, they only had one minute here and there to just be themselves before the chaos would resume. Right now they had at least four before they were separated for a good portion of the night greeting and speaking with guests. Of course they would have their moment to walk around the room as man and wife, but they already saw their dance cards filling up with people wanting to have their moment with the First Couple.

Liv noticed that the song was coming to an end but she refused to break eye contact with Fitz until the song was over and someone cut in. She knew better than to break the moment with words so she let her eyes do the speaking for her. _Kiss me Fitz. Kiss me as if our lives depended on it. _ Fitz read the plea in Liv's eyes and pulled her closer not realizing it was possible and captured her mouth with his. The room went wild in approval of their kiss. Being urged on by the approving room, Fitz deepened the kiss and Liv welcomed every inch of his tongue claiming her mouth. Soon she turned the tables, and Fitz was welcoming every inch of her tongue ravishing every corner of his mouth. Eventually they came up for air.

The song had just ended, and a new one began when the wedding party came on to the dance floor to share a dance with Liv and Fitz. Each couple took their position and formed a circle around the newlyweds and began their dance. Moonlight Sonata was the song that Liv and Fitz chose for this dance. It was a fairly longer song, but gave them time to dance with the others in the wedding party before the guests were invited to join in for the end of the song. Stephen was the first to cut in on their dance which left Abby to dance with Fitz which was exactly how Fitz wanted it to be.

"Abby, we don't have much time. Is everything in place? Are we clear to go?"

"Yes Fitz, we are clear to go. Liv's surprise is waiting for her in the Rose Garden as we speak."

"Excellent. I trust that Tom is keeping guard over this surprise?"

"Yes, Tom has it covered."

They barely had enough time to finish the conversation before Quinn and Harrison stepped in for their dances. Abby began dancing with Huck, while Stephen stepped out to help Tom with Liv's surprise. The song was coming to an end, and Cyrus and Sally stepped in to finish the song with the couple. The team exited and joined Stephen and Tom in the Rose Garden.

It had been a while since Cyrus had a chance to talk to Liv one on one in a friendly capacity. Their jobs constantly had them on opposing sides, and it really took its toll on the both of them. "Liv, you look incredible. I've known you for a very very long time and your happiness has meant everything to me. Even when it seemed like I was being a heartless prick, it was your safety and wellbeing that worried me more than anything. Welcome to the administration my dear."

"Thanks Cy. You know, you're a really good dancer for being such an indoor person." Liv and Cyrus were dancing close enough to Fitz and Sally to hear the mumblings of their conversation.

"You know Mr. President,"

"Sally, call me Fitz. It's my wedding day. We are not working right now. We will go back to the formalities when I return from Camp David. For now, we are Fitz and Sally ok?"

"Very well Fitz. I just wanted to say just how happy I am for you and your new First Lady."

"Sally…"

"Olivia. How happy I am for you and Olivia. This has been four years in the making and I am honestly-"

Fitz looked over at Liv and judging by the looks on their faces, she and Cyrus had heard what Sally just said.

"Sally I am.."

"Fitz it's ok. I've known since the campaign that you and Olivia were closer than normal for an advisor/candidate-only relationship. Your secret has been safe with me for this long and it will remain that way. Besides, I'm relieved you are no longer under the grip of that evil ex-wife of yours. Since being with Olivia publicly, you have been more pleasant to work for and that, I am grateful."

"Amen to that Sally." Cyrus blurted out alerting Sally that he and Liv had heard their conversation. The four of them came to a standstill once the song ended. It was then they realized they were surrounded by guests who had already been invited out onto the dance floor. Sally went off to find Dan, Cyrus went off to find James, and Liv and Fitz were back in one another's arms.

"Liv, there is something I need to give you. It's sort of a first wedding day surprise. I can't give it to you here though, you need to follow me." Liv looked around to find a member of her team to let them know that she would be back in a minute. When she didn't see them her heart sank.

"Don't worry sweetie, they are in the Rose Garden with Tom and your surprise as we speak. Come with me. It won't take long and we'll be back in with our guests very shortly." Liv nodded and followed Fitz out to the Rose Garden with Jason leading the way. There were two navy officers at each door to the ball room providing security so that Tom and Jason would have a chance to enjoy the festivities as well. Tom of all people definitely deserved to enjoy this day with them.

Once they exited the building and were out in the Rose Garden, Liv came face to face with everyone lined up in a row, and curtains fell covering all of the windows and doors surrounding the Rose Garden. There were guards at every door to ensure that no one would interrupt this moment. "What's going on?" Liv asked curiously.

Fitz walked up to Liv and music began to play. "Liv, when we spoke about this wedding, there was something that you wanted more than anything. So, I figured now was the time for me to give it to you. My first gift to you on our wedding day is this." The team moved out of the way, and standing behind them was Liv's father. The words to the song began to play and tears flooded Liv's eyes as her father asked her to dance. _Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence. My father would lift me high, and dance with my mother and me and then…." _ Liv could not believe what was happening. Fitz had made her wedding day the most perfect day any bride could possibly ask for. Liv took her father's outstretched hand and rested her head on his shoulder as they began swaying to the music.

"Livvie, I know that we don't have much time, but there is no way that I could not let you see that I am here for you on your wedding day. Once President Grant called requesting my presence I knew that I could not say no to the opportunity of a lifetime. There are so many things I want... no I need to say to you, but if you don't mind, I'd like to just have this moment to dance with my little girl again." …S_ometimes I'd listen outside her door, and I'd hear how my mother cried for him. I prayed for her even more than me. I prayed for her even more than me….._

Liv looked at her father before placing her head back on his shoulder. Everyone watched the two of them together and couldn't help but to feel emotional at father and daughter dancing together again. The music continued to play and even Harrison couldn't deny his happiness for Liv in this moment.

_…If I could get, another chance, another walk, another dance with him, I'd play a song that would never, ever end 'cause I'd love, love, love, to dance with my father again…_

Liv listened to the words and cried. The song was perfect. The mood was perfect. This day was perfect and she had Fitz to thank for every moment of it. The song came to an end, and it was time for Liv to say goodbye to her father for the evening. Before he left, she gave him her phone number which prompted Harrison to do the same.

"Maybe when I get back from Camp David you, Harrison and I can get together and talk over lunch or maybe we could possibly have Sunday dinners?"

"I would love that princess." Liv gave her father a kiss on the cheek and returned to Fitz's side where they made their way back into the ballroom.

"Fitz, you are amazing. Thank you. Thank you." Fitz kissed Liv on the cheek and smiled as they made their way back into the reception. They spent the evening dancing and conversing with many world leaders and many of America's celebrity A- List. Liv looked at Abby and Quinn, her eyes pleading with them to find Fitz. She was ready to go and begin her night with the man she loves.

Abby nodded and set off to find Fitz, but there was no need. He had been watching Liv from across the room all night waiting for the moment he could make his way back to her. "Mrs. Grant, what do you say we cut the cake, throw the bouquet and be on our way to Camp David my love."

"I'd say you read my mind yet again Mr. President." The way that Liv said his name sent flames bursting through his very core. He could see how her eyes darkened with desire, and he knew that it was time for them to wrap up their part in this evening. Everyone else could stay and enjoy themselves, but it was time for them to begin their night as husband and wife. It was time for them to express their love on another level and who knows if they'd be finished by sunrise.


	23. Anniversary

Liv woke up and looked over at the clock on her nightstand. It was 11am. Liv never slept that long. She turned but Fitz's side of the bed was empty but there was a note resting on his pillow.

_Livvie, _

_I'm out in the garden with the Bella and the twins. Carolyn and Thomas decided they wanted to teach their baby sister how to swing on the swings like a big girl. Come out onto the veranda when you are ready. We have a surprise for you. But first, there is something waiting for you in the kitchen. _

_SDF_

Liv set the note down and reached for her bathrobe and slippers. She got out of bed, fastened her robe and headed for the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen she noticed there was a box on the counter. Next to the box there was a card. Liv opened it.

_To the love of my life on our 5__th__ wedding anniversary. There isn't a moment that hasn't gone by that I haven't thanked God for having you in my life. _

She opened the box and found the most beautiful necklace. It was a gold necklace with a pendant dangling from it. Upon further inspection, Liv realized that the pendant had their family silhouette on it. There was Liv, Fitz, Carolyn Fiona, Thomas Oliver, and Bella Claire.

Liv walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before making her way to the veranda to join her family. Fitz was out back with Cyrus, James and Ella, Harrison, Huck, Quinn, Abby, Stephen, and her father. Harrison was over at the swings with Bella, and Ella. Liv's father was enjoying reading time with the twins. Liv let her hair down and ran her fingers through it so she would look somewhat presentable to her guests. Once finished, Liv stepped outside and greeted her family and friends before joining Fitz at the grill.

"Honey this is beautiful, thank you, I love it." Liv handed Fitz the necklace and turned so he could place it around her neck. She turned back and gave Fitz the sweetest kiss. "You my love will get your present tonight. Believe me, you will love it."

Fitz growled hungrily at Liv wishing he could find an excuse for them to be alone but he couldn't think of one. Fitz lowered the lid to the grill and they sat down with everyone and made small talk while the food began to cook.

Liv's phone rang and she excused herself as she went to answer the call inside. Fitz watched Liv and could not tell by the look on her face exactly what was going on. Liv hung up the phone and walked to the door. "Fitz, could you come in here for a minute? There is something I need to speak with you about." Liv looked over at their guests. "Would you mind keeping an eye on the..."

"Go Liv, we've got the kids."

"Thanks" Liv and Fitz disappeared into the house. Not wanting anyone to accidentally come in on their conversation Liv lead Fitz upstairs to their bedroom. Once inside, she shut the door and turned on the radio.

"Liv, what is it? What's so top secret that we have to go through all of this?

Liv ran up to Fitz and pulled his head down to hers forcing his mouth to come crashing down on hers. The intensity of the moment sent the blood rushing to Fitz's member and he could feel it swelling with need. Liv began fumbling with Fitz's shirt and finally got it off over his head. His pants were the next to go. Fitz began untying Liv's robe and lifted her nightgown off over her head leaving it a pile on the floor next to Fitz's.

Fitz picked Liv up unwilling to break the kiss and fumbled his way to the bed. He spread Liv's legs and felt that she was hot and her nectar was already beginning to moisten the sheets beneath them. Liv looked up at Fitz and commanded, "No games Fitzgerald just make love to me now." Fitz wasn't sure what was going on with Liv, but he was definitely not the one to deny her any request, especially one that he benefitted from as well. Fitz removed Liv's laced panties and tossed them over with the rest of the pile.

He positioned himself between her legs and slowly entered her throbbing woman hood. He felt her walls clench on him immediately and he knew she was already close. Whatever this phone call was about, Liv was definitely excited and wanted to share this moment with him.

Fitz picked up the pace of his thrusts to match Liv's movements which were out of control. They found their rhythm with such speed, force, and intensity Fitz was afraid he was hurting Liv. By the look on her face and the screams that were escaping her throat, he'd say that she was enjoying this. Liv let out one finally scream as her body exploded and her walls swallowed Fitz's member. The feeling was more than Fitz could endure and after a few thrusts more, Fitz exploded spilling his seed and his emotions inside of the love of his life.

They collapsed on the bed and Fitz took Liv into his arms. Once he caught this breath he was able to speak. "Livvie, what's all of this about? What's going on? Is everything ok?"

Liv looked up at Fitz with tears in her eyes. "My love, everything is fine. It's perfect. Fitz I have to tell you something."

"What is it Liv? You can tell me anything. Nothing can affect our happiness right now?"

"What if I told you that we could be any happier? Well you could, I'm not sure if I could be right now. Not after the phone call I received this morning."

"Liv, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Hello everyone. I have decided to continue on this adventure with Liv and Fitz. At least for a few more chapters. I have a lot of ideas and I am currently working on another FF. I hope that you all enjoy, and as always, I welcome all of your comments. Be blessed. KWsGladiator.**


	24. Note From KWsGladiator

Hey everyone. I know that I posted that I would be taking a break on this story but it is really getting to me. I can't just walk away from them now. Therefore, I have decided that the story will continue and I will be posting the next chapter or two very shortly.

Another thing, there are things here in the story that may not make sense just yet, or things that may seem like they have been forgotten about but don't worry. They will tie into to the story down the road. I believe that SR has corrupted my mind too much. Be back soon with an update! Be Blessed!


	25. Surprise Surprise Surprise

_"Livvie, I'm finishing up in the Oval now. Can you pack an overnight bag for us? We are taking a trip."_

There was no way that they could leave the White House this late. The twins were barely three, and it wasn't good to take them out this late at night. "_Fitz, we can't just leave in the middle of the night with the children. They'll get sick."_

_"We have a full staff here to watch them. This trip is just for the two of us. Cyrus and James are on call if there is a problem. Liv, we need this." _Fitz sensed the uncertainty in Liv's voice and it was important that she take this trip with him. He had been waiting so long for this moment and Liv being there was mandatory. "_Livvie, they are old enough now. We will only be gone for two days. Please Livvie. There is something I need to show you."_

Liv wasn't sure that it was such a good idea to just pack up and leave in the middle of the night. She couldn't leave her babies with just their nannies. Correction, she didn't want to. But, she did want to spend time with Fitz alone. She didn't realize just how little time they would have together even being trapped in the huge white bubble they called home. "_Ok Fitz, we can go, but only for two days, no more." _

_"Thank you sweet baby, I promise this is a trip that you will never forget."_

Liv sighed although her mouth was curled into a smile. She was getting excited about this surprise trip Fitz was taking her on._ "Anything for you Sweet Daddy Fitz." _Liv hung up her phone and headed towards their closet to pack a few things. If they were going to have this opportunity to be alone even if only for two days, she was going to make it count. Once she finished packing her back, she headed over to Fitz's side and grabbed only necessities to the bag. She closed the bags and made her back into the bedroom.

_"Hi beautiful"_ Fitz whispered into Liv's ear as he closed in behind her grabbing her by the waist. Liv was so wrapped up in figuring out what it was Fitz wanted to show her that she didn't hear him enter.

_"Hi handsome. I've packed the bags and we are ready to go. But first, I need to do this."_ Liv turned and grabbed Fitz's tie using it to pull him towards her. Fitz growled as he went willingly, capturing her mouth with his own.

Fitz begrudgingly broke the kiss and looked at his watch. _"We'd better get going. It's getting late and Marine One is already prepped for takeoff. We can pick this up once we get to our destination."_

_"Fitz..."_ Liv whined in response. Not knowing where they were going was killing her. Especially because she no idea how long it would take them to get there.

_"Liv, tonight will be special, believe me. You will want to wait for this." _Fitz caressed Liv's lips with his thumb, and then gave her a quick peck before grabbing the bags and making his way to the bedroom door. _"Let's go kiss the children, then we'll be on our way." _Liv nodded and followed Fitz out of the room. _Wherever he is taking me, it'd better be good. _

They got to the nursery and gave Carolyn and Thomas a kiss on the cheek. Liv covered the children and turned out the lights. It would be the first time that she was gone from them more than a few hours. Whenever Liv had to speak at an engagement, she always made sure that the children and their nanny came along with her so she could spend as much time with them as possible. Fitz could feel Liv's hesitation as she fought with herself to leave the room.

_"They will be fine. The nannies and the nurses will be here until we get back, and Uncle Cy is here to protect them."_ Fitz ushered Liv out the door and closed it behind them.

Once they boarded Marine One and were in the air, Fitz took his place next to Liv. He lifted the armrest that separated them and pulled her against him. Liv went willingly allowing her body to mold into his frame.

Fitz held Liv closer and allowed himself to be lost in her sweet fragrance. _"Let's play a game."_ He said after a few moments breathing her in.

_"What kind of a game?"_ Liv said with an intense grin on her face.

_"This game is easy; I want you to think about what life will be like once we leave the White House. What do you want? After I mean. Do you want to continue to run the OPA? Do you want to stay In DC? Or would you rather be somewhere else? It's called create our dream."_

Liv thought about Fitz's words carefully. She had thought about this a lot so it wasn't really hard to answer.

"_Fitz, I want to stay in DC but I don't you know? We have always talked about Living in Vermont. I still like that dream. You being a mayor, having four kids, making jam on my days off from work. I can't just walk away from the OPA, but maybe if we kept my condo down here, just for work or visits to Cy, James, and Ella, I would be happy with that. It doesn't matter where we live full time. We could live at the Santa Barbara ranch or our 5 bedroom Victorian style home with the play area for the kids and a garden for me, I'm just happy with you and our children. Your turn." _

Liv rested her head on Fitz's chest and became intoxicated with his scent. Fitz began caressing Liv's shoulder in small circles and made his way slowly to her back. "_I couldn't come up with a better future if I tried. I can picture it and it is heaven."_

They sat there in each other's arms enjoying being alone in each other's presence for the remainder of the flight. Fitz hadn't even realized they had fallen asleep. He was awoken by coming to notify him that they would be landing soon. They were almost there and he couldn't wait to see how Liv would respond to the surprise he had for her.

Fitz woke Liv up and they made their way to the car that was waiting for them on the landing strip. Once inside, Fitz reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold. _"You have to wear this before we go anywhere. I don't want the surprise to be ruined." Liv lowered her head allowing Fitz to place the blindfold over her eyes. _

_"Fitz, where are we?"_ Liv looked around trying to find even a small hint of where they were, but she was unsuccessful.

"_All in good time my love. For now, no questions. Just enjoy the ride and think of all of the good things that are to come in our future."_

Fitz sat back and pulled Liv with him. Where they were going wasn't that far away. In fact, it was only about 15 minutes away from the airport. Tom got into the driver seat of the car and took off. Once Liv felt the car move she relaxed a little knowing they were on their way. She began caressing Fitz's chest and a groan escaped his lips. She decided to provoke him even further and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his dress shirt and slipped her hands inside allowing her to feel his flesh on hers.

She began playing with the mass of curls on his chest and she could feel his body responding to her touch. His heart rate quickened and the bulge in his pants was becoming more noticeable. Thank God they were approaching their destination now.

Fitz sat Liv up alerting her that they had arrived. The car came to a halt, and Liv heard Tom exit the car. He opened Liv's door and helped her out of the car since she still could not see. Fitz came around and stood behind Liv placing his arm around her waist.

"On the count of three I want you to remove your blindfold ok?" Liv nodded. "One….. two….three."

Liv removed her blindfold and gasped in awe at the sight that stood before her.

_"A 5 bedroom Victorian Style home with a garden for you, and a play area for the children. There is also a basketball and tennis court as well as an indoor and outdoor pool."_

_"Fitz…. It….it…it's beautiful."_

_"And it is ours."_

_"Fitz, this home must have cost a fortune. How much did you?"_

_"That is not for you to worry about my love. This is my gift to you. We leave the White House in just a few months, and I wanted you to know that Santa Barbara is there, but only if you want to go. We needed a home that we create together."_

_"Fitz, how much?" _ Liv knew that when it came to her, Fitz was beyond generous and cost was never an object with him.

Fitz sighed knowing that if he didn't tell her, she'd just have Huck look it up for her. "2.3 million"

"Dollars? Fitz!"

"Relax my love, what's done is done. It's our house now. Our home. Nothing is too good for my family. Look off to your left. Do you see the water over there?" Liv nodded. "That my dear, is Lake Champlain."

Liv stared in awe of how the moonlight reflected off of the water. This was the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed. Fitz knew how to spoil her and although she thought the price was ridiculous for any home, she was glad that this was their home. The home of her dreams. The home of their dreams.

"Now Livvie, s_hall we go inside and take a look?"_ Fitz placed his hand on Liv's cheek and realized that it was stained with tears.

_"Yes Fitz, yes. I do have one question though…. Where are we?"_

_"Welcome to Ferrisburgh Vermont my love." _

That was exactly 16 months ago. Isabella Claire was conceived on that trip. Now at almost 7 months old, Bella would become a big sister in just a few months and their dream would be complete.

Liv lay wrapped in Fitz's arms in their bed while she waited for Fitz to process the information.

"We're having another baby? That makes four kids in our Victorian home in Vermont, and you have finally learned how to make jam. Can life be any sweeter right now?"

Just then Fitz's phone rang. He turned over and the smile on his face brightened when he saw it was Jerry calling.

"Dad, hello dad?"

Fitz's expression turned into one of worry at the sound of his son's voice. "Jerry, what's wrong? Is everything ok? How are Karen and Teddy?"

"Dad, we want to come live with you and Olivia. Please say yes." Jerry's voice was distraught. Fitz knew something was wrong but first he had to calm Jerry down enough to find out what. He placed his phone on speaker so that Liv could hear the conversation as well.

"Jerry, first calm down. Then tell me what's wrong."

Liv's heart sank while she was waiting for Jerry to respond. Finally Jerry began to speak again. "Mom's running for president."

Fitz looked at Liv with a worried look on his face. _Dear God please don't tell me I just heard that_


	26. Can You Give Good Fairy Tale?

Fitz was speechless at what he just heard from Jerry. He knew that Mellie had always had a bright political future, but he was really sure after leaving the White House she would never want to return.

Liv's mind flashed back to the campaign trail and immediately her heart sank.

"Fitz, we've got to stop Mellie from running for president. If she doesn't pull out now, her life will be ruined as will the lives of Jerry, Karen, and Teddy. There is no way that she can run for office."

Fitz looked at Liv curious as to why she cared so much about what Mellie did or didn't do. They had been sworn enemies since Liv reentered Fitz's world 7 years ago. Getting the feeling that she was more concerned for the children Fitz mustered up the courage to ask Liv what was bothering her.

"Livvie, what's wrong? You have never cared about what Mellie has done."

"Fitz, I've never had a problem with Mellie. She's always had a problem with me. I honestly can't say that I blame her. But this will destroy the children. It will destroy Mellie. YOU cannot let that happen. She will listen to you Fitz. You have to stop her."

Liv began to cry as she thought of the dangers Mellie running for president could hold for the children. Regardless of who their father truly was, Liv always saw them as her children, and they saw her as more of a mother than Mellie was. Even when she spoke to people about her children, she always included Jerry, Karen, and Teddy.

"Liv, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on so I can fix this. If this will hurt the children I need to know."

Liv took a deep breath and began to speak. "Remember when there was that scandal about Liv having an affair on the campaign trail with Paul Mosley?"

Fitz nodded and waited for Liv to continue.

"Well, my team did some digging into him. The information that we found is how we got him to recant his story." Liv took a deep breath before she continued. "Fitz, the information we found on him…. I can't think of any other way to say it"

"So then just say it Liv."

"Paul Mosley had a very lucrative career in adult entertainment. He was known as Brock "The Mouth" Stone in a number of pornographic movies. We didn't bring it up because the situation was handled and we didn't feel there was a need to." Liv looked up at Fitz with tears in her eyes. He pulled her into him and held her close giving her the courage to continue her thought.

"Fitz, if word gets out that Mellie is married to a porn star, it will ruin her. It will ruin the children. They will become the target of everyone at school. They will no longer have friends. Their lives will be over. You have to stop her Fitz. You have to. For the kids and for me."

Fitz looked at Liv and contemplated her words. Mellie had made his life a living hell and the last thing he wanted to do was help her. As much as he would rather see Mellie burned at the stake, he couldn't allow any harm to come of the children. Regardless of what DNA tests proved, they were still his children. Fitz kissed Liv on the head and placed his hand on her belly.

"Ok. I will talk to her. But not now, I will talk to Mellie about this tomorrow. Right now, we have three children and guests waiting downstairs that we need to share some great news with. And Liv," Fitz said with pure concern in his eyes. "I don't want you to get worked up over this. The children will be fine. I will see to that. You need to be worried about our baby."

"Actually Fitz, about that baby part. I never got to finish saying what I was trying to tell you earlier. Remember when I found out that I was pregnant with Tom and Carrie?"

"Of course I do. That was one of the happiest days of my life. How could I ever forget?"

"Remember when I told you I had to go for testing because my levels were high?"

"Yes."

Liv took a deep breath before continuing. "When the doctor called me this morning, it was to give me my levels. I had taken the pregnancy test a few days ago, but the levels were out of whack, so I wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to miscarry before I said anything to you. Fitz, it looks like we are having twins, again."

Fitz looked at Liv and then at her belly again. "We are going to have 5 children? Five little Olitz babies running around the house?"

Liv nodded her head waiting for Fitz to show some sort of emotion at this revelation. Fitz grabbed Liv and began kissing her passionately. "We definitely need to go spread the news. I cannot believe our lives have evolved this much in such a short amount of time. I would have never thought that when I first laid eyes on you 7 years ago that we'd be standing here in our home, in Vermont married with three children and two on the way." Fitz and Liv got dressed and went downstairs to join their children and friends and family sharing the good news with them.

Liv turned to Fitz and once again their eyes met,

"This is this why you fired me?"

"What" Fitz looked around and realized that he was standing in the hallway of his campaign headquarters.

"Can we just"

"Go back in and work?"

"Yeah"

"Ok."

Liv turned around and walked back into the conference room. Fitz couldn't believe it. He had just met this woman and was ready to fire her. The moment he laid eyes on her he knew there was something special about her. When Cyrus made him run after her he hesitated for a moment but decided to go out on a limb.

Fitz ran after Liv and once their eyes met he was able to see their entire future and the happiness that lay in wait. This was the woman that he'd been waiting for his entire life and damned if he wasn't going to have her. Of course, being a governor that was running for President of the United States would make this a lot harder to accomplish, but Fitz knew that he still had 285 days until election day and damned if he wasn't going to try to make Olivia Pope his.

As he ran to catch up with Liv, he could tell that she felt something too.

"Liv, do you like Vermont?"

Liv hesitated for a moment before responding. Never in her life had she looked into a man's eyes and pictured the life they would have together, all the way down to the...

"Five bedroom home in Ferrisburgh Vermont" Liv said

"A garden for me and a play area for our 5 children." They said together. They both gasped as they realized the same future had flashed before both of their eyes.

Fitz spoke first "And we'll name our children…"

"Carolyn, Tomas, Isabella, Abigail and Lindsay" They again said together.

"Olivia Pope, our future starts here. What do you say we go and tackle it one vote at a time."

"Governor Grant, there is nothing that I would like more."

This was their destiny and they both knew it. They would let nothing get in their way. Now that they had a glimpse of what happiness was truly like staring into one another's eyes, they can truly say they both believed in love at first site. It took 7 years just like their vision showed them, and there wasn't a single moment out of place. Fitzgerald and Olivia Grant lived happily ever after with their 5 children and dog, in a 5 bedroom Victorian home on Lake Champlain with a garden for her and a play area for the children. Liv even learned how to make jam. Just like they saw in each other's eyes the day they met.

* * *

**Hello everyone. This chapter was by far the hardest one for me to write. I didn't want to end the story, but I knew that if I forced it to drag on for too much longer, it would lose it's magic. I hope you all enjoyed the ending, and I have thoroughly enjoyed reading everyone's comments. This was my first FF and according to many of you it was a success. I thank you all for the love and support that you have all shown me. **

**I have a second FF that I am working on right now called There is a Reason. It's also Olitz centered. Sorry but until Shonda gives us Olitz in S3, I can't guarantee I'll have many storylines that don't focus mainly on them. Please feel free to read that one as well and share with your friends. As always, I welcome all of your comments and critique's. This has been one hell of a ride. Thank you for joining me and thanks again for reading. **

**-KWsGladiator**


End file.
